Power of Love
by Hidden Angel
Summary: This is an A/U about B/V and K (G)/CC. Vegeta is forced to choose between love and power. What will he choose? What are the consequences of his choice?
1. Prologue - The Arrival

TITLE: Prologue - The Arrival  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: None  
WARNINGS: None  
SUMMARY: Vegeta is told that it is near the time where he must pick a mate. He is than sent on a conquering mission to Earth.  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and K (G)/CC. Please read and review. I'd like to know what you guys think. And if you have the time, read my other fics Clash of Destinies and Storm Rider. This really has nothing to do with the song Power of Love.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of the song Power of Love by Celine Dion. Please don't sue me. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
*****  
  
When the power of love overcomes the love of power, there will be peace.  
  
*****  
  
"Vegeta, you will find one SOON! Do I make myself clear?!"  
  
Prince Vegeta stood, filled with rage, in front of his father. How could his father even think about making him find a mate now? There were so many other things to worry about, purging missions, conquering missions, training, becoming stronger, learning how to be a King. When did his father think he would have time to find a mate? Why did he need a mate anyway? They usually did no more than get in the way. "I don't need a mate! You do not control my life old man."  
  
Smack! Vegeta felt his cheeks sting slightly. His father hadn't hit him since almost ten years ago. "Call me old man again and you'll find out that I'm not as old as you think I am. Make sure your mate is of royal blood." Vegeta glared icicles at his father. Out of respect, he did not retort. "Now you will do as I say or else!"   
  
"Hmph." Vegeta crossed his arms and stalked out of the room in high bad temper. His father's "or else" didn't scare him. He was more powerful than his father could ever dream of becoming. Still, he would do as his father had asked. He was, afterall, still only a Prince. When he was the King, he would give out the orders and anyone who defied would pay the penalty of death.  
  
"Wait." Vegeta stopped, almost out the door. "You and ten other Saiyans of your choice are to go and conquer a far off planet called Earth. Our scientists say their are interesting possibilities on that planet. Do no more harm than neccessary."  
  
*****  
  
"Prince Vegeta, we have reached our destination."  
  
Vegeta quickly brought himself back to the present and stared at his closest comrade, Kakkarot. "Hmph, than what are we doing still on this ship? Let's get this over as quickly as possible."  
  
Kakkarot smiled as he followed his Prince to the boarding dock. After years and years of growing up together, he understood his Prince's every move, every emotion, every thought. It had all began when the rest of Planet Vegeta could not last in a battle against the Prince. Vegeta had grown desperate for a challenge and had stumbled upon Kakkarot, the third class Saiyan. Since than, they had grown closer everyday and their powers only continued to rise. Now, Kakkarot was Vegeta's right hand man on missions, and the only person he trusted with any thoughts or emotions.  
  
*****  
  
Total chaos rained upon the Earth as the spaceship began to descend. Screams of fear rang from every corner and all law and order was forgotten. Meanwhile, Vegeta smirked as he felt the ship touch down. He could sense the frantic ki of the little Earthlings. He liked to feel the enemy panic. It made him feel...stronger.  
  
He could sense some of the stronger creatures congregating in an area not far from the spaceship as he felt out their ki. They were not all human however. He could sense some other creatures powers. He didn't care. They would be no match for him and his nine saiyan elites.  
  
The door of the ship began to open and the screams began to fade. Vegeta understood. The humans were running away. His smirk widened. It didn't matter what they did. They couldn't hide forever. Besides, this planet was now part of the Saiyan empire. They would eventually learn to obey the commands given to them, or they would learn of a kind of pain that they had never experienced before.  
  
Eight of his elite soldiers stepped out, forming a line of salute for their Prince. Kakkarot followed next, to make sure everything was in order. Vegeta slowly exited from his ship, arms crossed over his chest, head held high, eyes glaring hatred towards everyone and everything. "Well, what the hell are you bakas looking at? You two, go and deal with those loud rumbling noises. They are annoying me."  
  
Luma and Homto, the two that Vegeta had pointed at, took to the air and headed for the noise. Seconds later, loud explosions and shots could be heard and seen miles away as the Earth's military tried desperately to supress the two elite Saiyans. Tanks, helicopters, battleships, bombers, fighter jets, all were useless. Their attempts were in vain and their lives were wasted. The Earth's military and many of the buildings within the immediate vicinity were destroyed in less than five minutes. Luma and Homto dropped down in front of the Prince to give their report of the encounters.  
  
Vegeta glared icily at the two warriors as they gave their report, merely nodding at them when they had finished. He wondered to himself how such creatures could have survived so long when they possessed virtually no ki and no defenses. He saw no reason why his father wanted such a weak planet to be part of the Saiyan empire. He made a mental note to discard of it as soon as he began his rule as King.  
  
"My Prince, I sense some decent ki levels approaching us. What shall we do?"  
  
"Baka! I know they are coming. Who do you think I am? Since I didn't give any orders, it means you bakas are to do nothing! Let them come."  
  
Kakkarot smirked to himself, knowing why the Prince was in a foul temper. King Vegeta had told the Prince to find a mate. The Prince wanted nothing to do with such things. His only interest since childhood had been to attain the legendary level of a Super Saiyan. Kakkarot felt bad for the elite soldiers around him, in fact, he felt bad for anyone who showed their face in front of Vegeta while he was in a bad mood. He shook his head at the Prince's temper and slowly waited, as did the others, for the arrival of these creatures.  
  
Vegeta stood in front of his soldiers, watching with amusement as their challengers touched down in front of them. There was a short bald guy, a green guy who possessed the highest power rating, a guy with three eyes, a pure white, extra short, guy, another guy with a scar on his face, an old looking man with a shell on his back, a big, tall, fat guy, a girl with black hair, and a girl with blue colored hair who obviously possessed very little ki as she was being carried by the man with the scar.  
  
Bulma, the girl with the blue colored hair, stepped away from her friends and stared coldly at the group of elite Saiyans. "You don't scare me. Now get off of my planet before I'm forced to hurt you." She matched every warrior's stare until her eyes met Vegeta's cold, icy ones. She shivered slightly against her will as he laughed evilly.  
  
"You? What can you possibly do to hurt any of us woman?"  
  
Bulma took a step forward, not letting the alien with the tail intimidate her. Her blue eyes shot daggers in his direction. "I can hurt you in more ways than one baka!"  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON POWER OF LOVE: Kakkarot single handedly defeats almost all of the Earth resistance, he defeats all but one, a weak human female named Chi Chi. 


	2. Chapter 1 - Unexpected Events

TITLE: Chapter One - Unexpected Events  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: None  
WARNINGS: None  
SUMMARY: Kakkarot beats the entire Z team except for Chi Chi. He is about to beat her to a pulp as well when he stops.  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and K (G)/CC. Please read and review. I would really like to know what you guys think and I would appreciate it. This really has nothing to do with the song Power of Love.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of the song Power of Love by Celine Dion. Please don't sue me. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on The Arrival:  
  
  
"You? What can you possibly do to hurt any of us woman?"  
  
Bulma took a step forward, not letting the alien with the tail intimidate her. Her blue eyes shot daggers in his direction. "I can hurt you in more ways than one baka!"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Kakkarot held his breath. No one had called the Prince a baka and lived...ever. He was curious as to how the Prince would react, especially considering the fact that he wasn't in a good mood to begin with. Kakkarot almost felt bad for the girl just thinking what Vegeta might do to her.  
  
Vegeta stood, blinking furiously. No one had ever dared to call him a baka to his face since...since...ever! Everyone had learned early on in his life that anyone who did, would die. Now this weak, sorry excuse for a creature dared to defy him and insult him? Oh, she would suffer. He would make sure she suffered.  
  
"Kakkarot! Take care of these weaklings, but leave the pathetic girl with the blue hair for me. No one is to touch her but me. I, personally, shall show her why no one in the universe has ever dared to insult me." An evil smirk crossed his face causing Bulma and the rest of the Earth warriors to flinch.  
  
Bulma took a step back as one of the Saiyans took a step towards her and her friends. "Don't you dare take another step or I will be forced to use my creations! I mean it!"   
  
Kakkarot smiled as nothing but fear showed in the girls voice and her blue eyes. He took another step. The girl quickly reached into a bag and pulled out a weird looking thing-in-my-jig. If Kakkarot had spent any time on Earth, he would have known it was a gun. However, it wasn't just any boring old gun.   
  
The Earth warriors had been warned about the Saiyans almost a year ago by Kami. While the warriors had been training, Bulma had been working on and building new weapons. She had tested all of her weapons on Piccolo, the green alien from Namek, who was the strongest warrior among them. This specific gun was called the Deformation Gun. When she had tested it on Piccolo, his entire arm had been ripped off which didn't matter to him since he could just regenerate an arm. She prayed with all her heart that it would do at least some harm to these Saiyans.  
  
Bulma assumed that the short guy with the spiky hair was their leader. He seemed to be giving orders and doing most of the talking. She figured there was no better way to beat the enemy than to take down their leader. As Kakkarot continued to advance painfully slowly towards her and her friends, she fired the Deformation Gun at the leader.  
  
Vegeta saw the beam of light that erupted towards him and sensed that it's energy level was decent, just a bit higher than that of the green man's. He didn't flinch, didn't move. He simply stood, arms crossed, head held high, glaring at the warriors and the little woman in front of him. The ray of energy hit him on the arm. It didn't hurt, but Vegeta wanted to make things interesting. He flared his ki and sent a small burst of energy around him, making it look like their had been a small explosion where he had stood.  
  
Kakkarot sensed his Prince's power flare and knew that Vegeta was up to his little games once again. He knew just how much Vegeta liked toying with his victims, making them think they stood a chance. He heard the voices of shock and joy from some of Earth warriors as, they couldn't spot the Prince after the dust had died down.   
  
Vegeta's evil laughter filled the air as he watched the joy on the humans face slowly turn to one of fear when they spotted him. "Did you pathetic humans actually think that someone like me would die that easily?" His voice rang with pure mockery. "Kakkarot, finish the others off quickly. I shall enjoy killing that woman."  
  
"I told you it wouldn't work Bulma." Yamcha commented to his many time ex-girlfriend. "Now look what you've done. You've made them even angrier."  
  
"At least I tried something Yamcha."  
  
As much as Kakkarot was enjoying watching the little earthlings bicker, he didn't want to enrage his Prince. Kakkarot began to build a ki ball in his hand.   
  
Bulma and Yamcha stopped arguing and looked at him. Bulma stood, refusing to back down while Yamcha flinched and took a step backwards. If the Earth was going to fall, and Bulma figured it would, than she would go down with it. She refused to back down like a coward. She felt herself being pulled by Chi Chi, the only other girl who was part of the a group known as the Z team. Bulma tried desperately to pull out of Chi Chi's grasp but found that Chi Chi had a very strong grip on her. After a couple of seconds, Bulma found herself protected on all sides by her friends.   
  
She sighed inwardly. She knew she was the weakest among them and was always getting rescued. The only reason she was part of the Z team was because she was a genuis. She was always making new gadgets for her friends or getting them out or tough situations. Still, sometimes she felt more like a burden than anything else.  
  
Kakkarot smirked. He was going to have a lot of fun destroying these weak warriors all by himself. All Saiyans loved to fight, and even though this wasn't going to be a challenge, it was still a fight. Dispite himself, Kakkarot found that he couldn't help but notice how good Bulma's black haired friend looked. He quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind and launched his ki ball into the midst of the Earth warriors.  
  
Vegeta watched impatiently as Kakkarot and the Earth warriors began their fight. He was still shocked at Bulma's actions. Even though she had been scared, she had refused to back down from Kakkarot. Even the pathetic warrior she called Yamcha had taken a step back when Kakkarot advanced. He decided that she was a feisty, courageous, loud-mouthed baka. He found her very...amusing.  
  
In a matter of seconds, Kakkarot had disappeared under a mass of bodies that was the Z team. All that could be seen were fists and legs launching into punches and kicks. Everyone stopped as a mocking laugh ripped through the air.  
  
"Bakas! What do you think you are doing? I am over here!"   
  
The Z team turned around. Somehow, Kakkarot had moved so fast that none of them had even seen him move. Now, he was behind them all and they had been fighting each other without knowing it. Before they could do anything else, Kakkarot had decended on them. One by one, the warriors were thrown aside as if they were nothing more than rag dolls. First Yamcha, than Tien, followed by Chao-tzu and Krillen. Not long after, Ox King, Piccolo and Master Roshi were thrown aside as well.  
  
Only one Z warrior remained. Chi Chi. Kakkarot smirked evilly and advanced towards her, uttering threats the entire time. Chi Chi was as brave as Bulma and refused to take a step back. She refused to show these aliens just how scared she was.  
  
Chi Chi formed the largest ki ball she could and aimed it at the oncoming Saiyan. She launched it towards Kakkarot with all her force. Kakkarot merely laughed and absorbed the energy without flinching. Chi Chi's heart raced in panic and she prayed to Kami, asking for some desperate help.  
  
Kakkarot stood just under a feet away from her. Desperately, Chi Chi threw a punch at his face. Barely moving, Kakkarot caught the little fist in his palm and grabbed the other fist before she could swing it at him. Chi Chi wimpered in pain as his grip on her was slowing the blood circulation through her body. Surprisingly, she felt his grip ligthen up a bit.  
  
On impulse, Chi Chi looked into the Saiyan warriors dark, black eyes. What she saw stunned her beyond words. She saw confusion, loyalty, pride, and so many other emotions that she couldn't even begin to comprend.   
  
"Kakkarot you baka! I thought I told you to destroy them. Now stop acting like a fool and kill them all before I get mad!" Vegeta's voice was filled with rage. The Prince had been waiting for Kakkarot to end the fight as he was impatient to get in contact with his father. He wanted answers as to why he couldn't just destroy this weak little planet and he wanted those answers now. His anger had risen when Kakkarot merely held onto the girl's hands, doing nothing more than that.  
  
Kakkarot turned around to face his Prince and released the girl at the same time. "Prince Vegeta, the King's orders were clear. He said to 'do no more harm than neccessary' and I believe it is not neccessary to kill these humans. We have killed enough of their species."  
  
Vegeta glared at Kakkarot, trying desperately to hide his shock. "I gave you an order now do it!"  
  
Kakkarot didn't know why, but he couldn't get himself to harm the little Earth girl. When she had wimpered in pain, he had felt as if someone had punched the air out of his lungs. Kakkarot had never not obeyed an order before and so it stunned all the Saiyan warriors present. No one understood why he was doing it. Kakkarot himself was not sure what he was doing or why. "My Prince, I shall not go against the King's orders."  
  
"How DARE you?! I shall take care of you right after I take care of these little, insignificant humans."  
  
"Who are you calling little you short excuse for a man!" Bulma just couldn't keep her mouth shut.  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON POWER OF LOVE: Kakkarot refuses to let Vegeta harm the humans any longer. The two square off, ready to fight. King Vegeta reveals why he wants Earth to be part of the Saiyan Empire. 


	3. Chapter 2 - A New Era

TITLE: Chapter Two - A New Era  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: None  
WARNINGS: None  
SUMMARY: Vegeta and Kakkarot fight each other. King Vegeta reveals why he wants Earth as part of the Saiyan Empire.  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and K (G)/CC. Please read and review. I would really like to know what you guys think and I would appreciate it. This really has nothing to do with the song Power of Love.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of the song Power of Love by Celine Dion. Please don't sue me. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Unexpected Events:  
  
  
Kakkarot didn't know why, but he couldn't get himself to harm the little Earth girl. When she had wimpered in pain, he had felt as if someone had punched the air out of his lungs. Kakkarot had never not obeyed an order before and so it stunned all the Saiyan warriors present. No one understood why he was doing it. Kakkarot himself was not sure what he was doing or why. "My Prince, I shall not go against the King's orders."  
  
"How DARE you?! I shall take care of you right after I take care of these little, insignificant humans."  
  
"Who are you calling little you short excuse for a man!" Bulma just couldn't keep her mouth shut.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta almost shot a ki ball at Bulma but than remembered that he was going to kill her slowly, painfully slowly. He would use her as an example to why no one ever made fun of the Prince of the Saiyans. "Hmph. Woman, wait your turn to die." Vegeta turned his attention onto the Z warriors. "Now, you should all be honored that you get to die by the hands of such a great warrior." He raised his hands, forming a large ki ball.  
  
Kakkarot flew in front of Vegeta, putting himself between the blast of energy that was about to come, and the Z warriors. "No Vegeta. Remember the King's orders?"  
  
"Damn you Kakkarot. Of course I remember the orders and if I didn't, you've reminded me at least twenty times in the last ten minutes. Now get out of the way. I am completing those orders."  
  
"No. I will not let you kill these warriors."  
  
Vegeta plastered a smirk on his face. "Than die with them!" He wasn't happy at the thought of killing Kakkarot, but he wouldn't have his orders questioned. He was, afterall, the Prince.  
  
Chi Chi didn't know what was going on. One second ago, the Saiyan had looked like he was going to kill her. The next second, he was defending her and her friends. What was wrong with these creatures anyway? Couldn't they make up their minds? None the less, Chi Chi was grateful to the spiky haired warrior for not killing her friends. Quickly, while the two warriors were arguing, she made her way to her father's side, helping him get up.  
  
Bulma watched, a tiny bit of understanding creeping into her mind. The taller Saiyan was trying to save them, to prevent them from being killed. That much she understood. What she didn't understand was why. Why was he doing this for them? Not long ago, he had seemed happy to dispose of them. What was with the sudden change in attitude?  
  
The ground shook as Vegeta's ki blast met with Kakkarot's blast, each warrior refusing to lose in the struggle of who had the stronger ki ball. The tension of the energy increased to the point where the light of the balls was so brilliant that it hurt just to look at it. The energy balls combined to become one and exploded, too much for both warriors to control. Everyone was sent flying back from the heat and energy released (Yeah..physics. When potential energy decreases, kinetic energy increases...err..never mind).  
  
The two warriors got up again, neither one about to give up. Both had their own reasons for fighting. The two reasons were totally different, but that didn't matter. Each began to build another ki ball when a voice abruptly ended the fight.  
  
"STOP IT! Both of you! We surrender. You will get no more resistance out of us." Everyone turned to look at Bulma, the Z warriors in shock, Kakkarot in triumph and the rest of the Saiyans in disappointment.  
  
"What? Do you think giving up will save your worthless lives?" Vegeta was still enraged and he wanted to kill someone to take the anger away.  
  
"Sure it will." Bulma smiled smugly. "If I understand correctly, your orders were to 'do no more harm than neccessary'. If we surrender, it is no longer neccessary to kill us."  
  
Vegeta sputtered, trying to find an excuse to kill the warriors in front of him but finding none. Kakkarot smiled broadly. "The girl has a point my Prince."  
  
"Shut up Kakkarot. I do not need you to tell me what I already know." Vegeta murmured to himself some more. "Fine! I shall spare your pathetic lives, but you shall all be the personal slaves in my new castle."  
  
Kakkarot looked at the Prince blankly. "What castle?"  
  
"Kakkarot! Sometimes I wonder where your brain is! The castle we are about to go find. We do need a headquarter until our next mission." Vegeta rolled his eyes at Kakkarot while still finding a way to look angry and superior.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Bulma was enraged. "Slaves? You think I'm going to be your slave? I don't think so."  
  
"Stop while your ahead girl." Kakkarot knew that Vegeta was nearing his temper limit. If the Prince had any more buttons pushed, he was going to snap. Than, he wouldn't listen to anyone or any reasons.  
  
Bulma looked at Kakkarot, seeing and feeling the warning in his eyes and voice. For once in her life, she shut up, no smart remark slipping from her lips. She realized that their saviour was very serious.  
  
*****  
  
"WOMAN!" It had been a week since the Saiyans had moved into their new castle. All the resistance left on Earth had been squashed. The Prince was in a bad mood since he had received no word from Planet Vegeta or his father yet.  
  
Bulma dropped the new invention she had been working on. Kami, that man was always upset about one thing or another. She stormed towards his voice. "What do you want now? And I do have a name you know."   
  
"I know you have a name. Your name is woman. So, woman, I am hungry. Go make something for me to eat."  
  
Bulma's mouth dropped open. She shut it quickly and felt her temper rise. The nerve of this little shrimp. "One, you are a sexist pig, and two, you could have anyone cooking for you, why me? I am busy with my inventions."  
  
"Phwa. One, woman, your inventions are useless to me and two, I feel like choking on some very poorly cooked food today which is why you must cook." He smirked as her face flushed.  
  
"Ugh. You make me sick Vegeta!" She was about to storm out of the room when Vegeta grabbed her wrist.  
  
He turned her around and moved closer to her, so close that their noses almost touched. He felt her go weak and almost collapse. He leaned over towards her, his lips almost touching her neck. Her breathing became quicker, in fear or in excitement, Vegeta didn't know. His lips brushed softly on her ears. "My name is PRINCE Vegeta. Don't ever forget it." Abruptly, he let go of Bulma. "Now go and get me something to eat!" Vegeta laughed harshly as Bulma stumbled out of his room, all thoughts of dignity forgotten.  
  
Bulma scrambled out of the room as quickly as she could. Vegeta's lips had felt so soft against her ears. She had expected them to be hard, for what reasons, she knew not. And his voice when he had whispered to her. It had sounded almost...sexy. She shivered just thinking about it. Remembering who she was thinking about, Bulma began to mutter profanities about how arrogant and sexist he was before continuing to the kitchen where she made him a LOT of food.  
  
*****  
  
Over the last few days, the humans had gotten use to the presence of the Saiyans. The initial fear had worn off as they realized that the Saiyans were not going to kill them just yet. Everything seemed fine to everyone except the Z warriors who were acting slaves for the Saiyans. Even for them, life was considerably good.  
  
They didn't think of themselves as slaves most of the time because the Saiyans never let it show that much. Nine of the Saiyans were always training amongst themselves, too busy to interact with the humans. Vegeta could be found cursing the transmitter and his father for sending him to the "cursed" planet. Either that or he could be found in another arguing match for Bulma. The only Saiyan that actively interacted with the humans was Kakkarot.  
  
He was always around them, constantly helping them out whenever one of the other Saiyans got it into their head that they wanted to start something with a human. He was different from all the other Saiyans. It seemed like he actually had a heart somewhere underneath all his muscles. He seemed to actually care.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta was about ready to throw a ki ball at the transmitter when he heart it start to crack. That could only mean one thing, an incoming message. He rushed to the machine and stared expectedly at it. His father's face popped up a few seconds later.  
  
"So brat, have you conquered the planet yet?"  
  
"Of course I have! Who do you think you are talking to!"  
  
King Vegeta smirked. "Good. That's good to hear."  
  
Vegeta was tired of playing games. "Stop playing around like a fool. Why the hell do you want such a pathetic planet as part of the Saiyan Empire?"  
  
"I was waiting to see how long you could hold out brat. You see, our scientists have discovered that our race can become stronger."   
  
Vegeta's eyes opened in shock. This was interesting news indeed. "Well, what does that have to do with this little planet?"  
  
"Don't you get it you brat? The Saiyan decendents can be stronger, even stronger than you are. All it requires is one Saiyan and one..."  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened as he understood what his father was about to say. "WHAT?! That is insane! How can a weak race as this produce offspring that are stronger than pure blooded Saiyans?"  
  
"Do I look like a scientist to you?"  
  
Vegeta's face shone with horror, afraid of what his father might say next. "You don't mean that you want me..."  
  
"Of course not Vegeta! You are the heir to the Saiyan throne. I will not allow the future king of Planet Vegeta to mate with a non-Saiyan. Never! That is unbelievably unthinkable!"   
  
Vegeta's insides twisted. A part of him liked the idea of not being forced to mate with a weak human, yet another part of him secretly hated the idea. But why? Not like he liked or wanted to mate with any of them anyway. "Than why am I here?"  
  
"You are to oversee our new project. The ten warriors that you brought along, they shall choose human mates. They are all elite warriors. They should be able to produce some good off-spring. We will monitor the results of their mating. If the results are good, we shall keep that pathetic planet so that the mating can continue. If not, destroy it."  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON POWER OF LOVE: Vegeta becomes confused about his feelings for a certain blue haird human. Homto is about to take Chi Chi for his mate, but someone intervenes. 


	4. Chapter 3 - Confusion Reigns

TITLE: Chapter Three - Confusion Reigns  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: K/CC and B/V  
WARNINGS: Someone almost gets raped  
SUMMARY: Vegeta becomes confused about his feelings for a blue haired human. The Saiyan warriors choose mates. A problem arises when it comes to Homto's choice of a mate.  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and K (G)/CC. Please read and review. I would really like to know what you guys think and I would appreciate it. This really has nothing to do with the song Power of Love.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of the song Power of Love by Celine Dion. Please don't sue me. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on A New Era:  
  
  
"You are to oversee our new project. The ten warriors that you brought along, they shall choose human mates. They are all elite warriors. They should be able to produce some good off-spring. We will monitor the results of their mating. If the results are good, we shall keep that pathetic planet so that the mating can continue. If not, destroy it."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"WOMAN! Why isn't this machine thing of your's working?"  
  
Bulma sighed as she tried to calm the Prince down. "Vegeta, the gravity machine doesn't work because I'm not done with it. It's not complete. Get it?"  
  
Vegeta frowned and glared at her. "Well hurry up and complete it damnit!"  
  
She sighed. "I can't. I don't have the proper tools. They are at home. You didn't give us a chance to go home remember?"  
  
"Fine! Let's go now!" He grabbed onto her waist and flew out the window. He wanted the machine done. It was suppose to hold the potential for him to train at an increased gravitational level. That would definitely help him grow stronger faster.  
  
Bulma shrieked as she felt herself being lifted from the ground. She clutched at the only thing she could, Vegeta's muscular arms. She hid her face in his broad chest as the wind flew at them. Vegeta's arms tightened around her, almost as if afriad of dropping her. Slowly, she lifted her face to meet his.  
  
Vegeta's dark, bottomless eyes met her blue, oceanic ones and time seemed to stop. Vegeta abruptly tore his gaze away from her, feeling that if he didn't, he would sink into the depths of her stare. "Which way is it woman?"  
  
Bulma was speechless. His eyes had been so intense, so confusing. Had she seen care and compassion? Had she seen...no. Impossible. She had not seen anything of the sort. He was the Saiyan Prince, cold hearted and ruthless. She directed him until they touched down in her neighbourhood.  
  
Vegeta all but dumped her out of his arms after his feet touched the ground. "Hurry up woman. I don't have all day."  
  
Bulma glared at him as she picked herself up off of the ground, rubbing her stinging rear end as she stomped away muttering something about stupid Saiyans. Vegeta chuckled when she was out of earshot. She amused the hell out of him. He couldn't explain why, but he liked arguing with her and seeing her anger flare. And her eyes! Those bottomless pits of an ocean. They added to her beauty. Beauty? What was he thinking? That human was the ugliest thing he had ever seen. A little voice began to speak up. 'You know she's beautiful.' Shut up! Vegeta couldn't believe it. He was arguing with his own mind. 'Are you sure Vegeta?' Leave me alone. Violently, he shoved the voice aside.  
  
Bulma stepped into her house, sensing that something was wrong. The door was unlocked which was weird since her parents always locked the door. This was the roughest part of the ghetto. It wasn't like them not to lock the door.   
  
"Mom? Dad? Anyone home?" No response. This scared her. Usually at least one of her parents was home. She stepped past the living room and into the kitchen. No one. Fear began to creep into her body. There were only three other rooms left, their bedroom, her bedroom and the bathroom. Slowly she crept into her bedroom.  
  
Someone smacked her roughly, sending her sprawling to lay beside her tied up parents. She screamed in pain as the attacker, rather the attackers, shut the door. "Look what we got here Mikoko. A very pretty little girl."  
  
Bulma felt her parents struggling angrily against their bonds. She pulled closer to her father. "Nat, I think we can all have some fun with both women, don't you think? Since they can't pay our gang their protection fee, we'll show them why they need protection." The men began to laugh evilly as their comrades cheered them on. They advanced on the two ladies, Bulma and her mother. Bulma screamed out in fear as the man, Mikoko slapped her across her already red face. The man was struggling with the belt of his pants.   
  
A sudden explosion caused everyone to pause and look around. The door that had been slammed shut was no longer there. Instead, in it's place, stood a fiery Prince.  
  
Vegeta had heard the woman scream twice. Wondering what it was, he had taken off at top speed in the direction she had gone in. As he entered the house, he had heard the jeering of the men. His blood had boiled. How could anyone even think about trying to force themself on another person, especially when that person was his woman. If Vegeta hadn't been so upset, he would have lectured himself for thinkg of Bulma as 'his' woman.  
  
All five men glared at Vegeta. "Who the hell are you shorty?" Mikoko yelled.  
  
Vegeta took in the situation at once, not even aware that the man had just insulted him. When he saw the red mark on Bulma's face, something inside of him snapped. Without thinking, he powered up a ki ball in the palm of his hand.  
  
"What the..."   
  
Vegeta realeased the ki ball, disintegrating all five men on the spot. With them gone, he began to regain control of himself. Why had he done that? What did he care what they did to her and her mother? She was nothing more than a slave to him, or was she?  
  
He glared at her coldly from where he stood and without warning, shot through the roof of the house and back to his castle. He wanted to be alone, wanted to think. She was confusing the hell out of him.  
  
Bulma watched through the hole in her roof, a hand to her stinging cheek, as Vegeta flew away.  
  
"Who is he Bulma?"   
  
She turned around and smiled at her parents. She had a lot of explaining to do. She was sure they hadn't heard about the "aliens" yet. The area they lived in received the news very late.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi screamed in panic. The Saiyan, Homto, was advancing towards her quickly. She tried to run which only succeeded in making him laugh.   
  
"Pathetic human female, why are you running? You will be my mate from now on. No need to run from me." Prince Vegeta had ordered them all to pick mates and told them he didn't care who they were. Homto had choosen this one. He found her very pretty and wanted to stake a claim to his property.  
  
"HELP!"  
  
Her father and the rest of the Z team came running (minus Bulma). "What do you want with her?" Her father stepped in front of her protectively.  
  
"Move aside if you don't want to be hurt weak human. She is to be my mate."  
  
"What if she doesn't want to be?" Tien received a piercing glare for his question. A few of the other Saiyans began to arrive, sensing there was going to be a battle.  
  
Luma stepped up beside his comrade. "You humans have no say. It is an order from the Prince. Now move or die!"  
  
"You make me sick. You call yourselves warriors."   
  
"Shut up green man."  
  
"Homto, forget it. Let's show them they have no choice."  
  
The two Saiyans and a couple of their comrades attacked the Z team mercilessly. Homto bypassed everyone and appeared in front of Chi Chi. "You will be mine little human. Don't make it harder on yourself than it has to be."  
  
Chi Chi's response was a kick to the lower region of his body (oowww...that has to hurt). Homto doubled over in pain. Decently recovered, he grabbed her and flung her across the hall. He was going to teach her a lesson or two about treating him right.  
  
Chi Chi tried to prepare herself for the impact and the pain she knew was going to come. She shut her eyes tightly and balled her hands into fists. To her amusement, the pain she was expecting never came. She opened her eyes and was confronted by an angry looking Kakkarot.  
  
Without looking at her, he put her down gently and flung himself into the fray of bodies. The Saiyans quickly pulled away with a startled look on their faces.  
  
"Kakkarot! What are you doing? Are you a traitor?"  
  
"No, I'm not a traitor."  
  
"Than why are you fighting against us?"  
  
His answer was as cool and calm as could be. "Because no one is allowed to touch Chi Chi. She is my mate."  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON POWER OF LOVE: Goku confronts Chi Chi. Vegeta realizes how he really feels about Bulma.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry this chapter took so long. I was so busy writing Storm Riders (which is now done might I add) that I had no time for this fic. I couldn't help myself. Storm Riders was just getting too good and mushy to stop. ^_^ 


	5. Chapter 4 - Confrontations

TITLE: Chapter Four - Confrontations  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: K/CC   
WARNINGS: A kiss...  
SUMMARY: Vegeta and Kakkarot have their own, separate confrontations (of more than one kind)  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and K (G)/CC. Please read and review. I would really like to know what you guys think and I would appreciate it. This really has nothing to do with the song Power of Love.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of the song Power of Love by Celine Dion. Please don't sue me. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Confusion Reigns:  
  
  
"Kakkarot! What are you doing? Are you a traitor?"  
  
"No, I'm not a traitor."  
  
"Than why are you fighting against us?"  
  
His answer was as cool and calm as could be. "Because no one is allowed to touch Chi Chi. She is my mate."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"You have no right Kakkarot! I claimed her first!"  
  
"I say she is mine and no one is to touch her!" Kakkarot's eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
The two were about to launch at each other again when an all too familiar voice ended the argument. "What the hell are you guys doing? I can't even be gone for an hour without you guys trying to kill each other?"  
  
All the Saiyans present dropped to their knees. "Prince Vegeta, Kakkarot here thinks he can do whatever he wants. He..."  
  
"Shut up. I have heard enough." Vegeta had heard the entire conversation. After flying back from Bulma's house, he had hovered near a window by the hallway, listening in. "All of you, leave. I want to talk to Kakkarot alone. I will give you my decision on this little female later."  
  
Homto and Lumo glared angrily at Kakkarot as they stalked off with the other Saiyans. The Z team, helping each other up in shock, left as well. Chi Chi looked at Kakkarot with a sadness in her eyes that he could not understand. Did she want to be Homto's mate? Is that why she was sad? Kakkarot sighed, unaware that he had done it out loud.  
  
Vegeta looked at Kakkarot, deep questioning showing in his usually cold eyes. "Follow me." Wordlessly, Kakkarot followed his Prince to his chambers. "Close the door Kakkarot. I have some things to talk to you about."  
  
Kakkarot closed the door and turned around to face Vegeta. "What is it my Prince?" His voice sounded tired and far away, even to himself.  
  
Vegeta glared unmoving for a few minutes, making Kakkarot feel slightly uneasy. "Why did you fight Homto and the rest of our warriors for just one girl?"  
  
Kakkarot's head snapped up. Whatever he had expected, this certainly wasn't it. "What?"  
  
"You heard me. Why did you fight the others for one, little, human female?"  
  
"Because...because," he wasn't sure how this was going to sound to the Prince. "I care about her a lot and I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I know it sounds weird because we've only been here for about a week, but from the first moment that I saw her, I knew she had stolen my heart and I didn't want her to give it back."  
  
Vegeta's mouth dropped, and if it could, it would have smacked onto the floor. Quickly he recovered and shut his mouth. "What?! What do you mean you are in 'love' with her? How do you know that you are in 'love' with her?"  
  
Kakkarot mentally wondered why Vegeta wasn't already throwing a ki ball at him. Saiyans were not suppose to show signs of affection. Emotions were supposedly weaknesses. "It's hard to explain. You just know when you're in love I guess. She makes me feel good feelings in a way that no one has ever been able to do before. I don't really know how to explain it. But I do know that I will not allow anyone to ever hurt her again."  
  
"Is that all you can tell me?" Kakkarot nodded his head. "Fine. Leave for now. I will give my decision soon."  
  
Kakkarot walked silently out of Vegeta's room, knowing that if the Prince ruled to let Chi Chi be Homto's mate, he would snap. He could not, did not want to imagine seeing her with anyone else. Silently thinking to himself, the young Saiyan wondered how far he would go for the woman that he loved.  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta sat brooding in his room. Love? What an interesting word. Hmph, what did he care about that word anyway? Not like he would ever feel it. Without a warning, Bulma's face flashed through his mind.   
  
He wondered what that woman was doing at the moment. He hoped she would be back soon so she could finish his machine. His hands tightened into fists as he thought about what those men had almost done to his woman. "His" woman? What was he thinking? Since when had she become "his" woman? Why would he want her anyway? She was the loudest and most annoying female he had ever seen. Or was she?  
  
Vegeta sank onto his bed. "She makes me feel good feelings in a way that no one has ever been able to to do before." Kakkarot's words bounced back and forth in his head. No. It couldn't be. He couldn't be in 'love' with the blue haired genious. He grabbed onto his head and violently shook it. What was wrong with him? What was this planet doing to him? What was this woman doing to him?  
  
Vegeta opened his eyes. He was a warrior, a Prince, and would not lie to himself. That was a shameless thing to do. He would not deny it anymore. He was in love with Bulma. He murmured to himself, wondering what he was going to do. Hmph, what would he do? Nothing. He couldn't do anything. He was the Prince of Saiyans. He couldn't show any emotions. No. The only person who could know that he was in love was himself. No one else. Vegeta smirked, satisfied that he had finally figured out what those strange emotions were.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta glared at his ten elite warriors. They were assembled in the Great Hall for their dinner. All eyes watched Vegeta curiously, wondering when the Prince would give his decision on the little human female Chi Chi.  
  
The tension in the air was clear, even to the "slaves". Bulma had returned, with her parents, from her house to find a very tense group of Saiyans and friends. Krillen and Yamcha had filled her in on what had happened. Her reaction wasn't as great as her parents when she had told them about the "aliens" who were now basically ruling the Earth. She also watched the Prince, curious about more than just the decision he had about Chi Chi. She was curious about something else as well but wasn't sure exactly what it was.  
  
Vegeta cleared his throat unneccessarily. The utensils fell out of everyones hands, Saiyan, human, anyone present. He was enjoying toying with everyones mind. He hadn't really needed to talk to Kakkarot in order to come up with his decision. He had already made his mind up long before that.  
  
"What are all you bakas looking at me for? And are you all not hungry? Stop gawking at me and start eating!"  
  
"Uh, Prince Vegeta, we were wondering if you had made a decision on Homto's would be mate."  
  
"Oh, that little affair. Of a matter of fact, I have given that some thought and I have come up with a decision." All eyes stared, willing him to continue. "Hmph, if you all can't wait any longer, than I shall tell you." He paused for dramatic effect. "I have decided that the little human female, Chi Chi, shall be Kakkarot's mate. Do not question my decision, I have my own reasons."  
  
Many of the Saiyan warriors continued to eat, not really caring, just interested in the decision. Kakkarot glanced at Chi Chi, but didn't say anything. He knew he would have to talk to her later. The noise level in the room increased as the tension fell and the Saiyans began to insult each other playfully as usual. Everyone seemed normal, everyone but Lumo and Homto.  
  
*****  
  
Homto was in a terrible mood. He wasn't happy with Prince Vegeta's decision. This wasn't unexpected however, as the Prince favoured Kakkarot in many ways. It was a real advantage of being on the Prince's good side, you usually got your way.  
  
"What is wrong with the Prince anyway?" Homto was pacing back and forth angrily in his room. "How can he let this baka have his way? My family have always been loyal, first class Saiyans, yet this...this...boy from a third class family has more of an influence on the Prince? Is there no such thing as retribution anymore?"  
  
Lumo spoke soothingly to his comrade. "Calm down Homto, it is only one little human female. The time will come when you will get to pay the third class Saiyan back. We just have to wait for that opportunity to arise."  
  
Homto looked at his comrade. "Hmph, the Prince should be taught a lesson as well."  
  
Lumo glared at Homto quickly before looking to the door. "Careful! You must not be caught saying such things! The Prince would have your heard in less than a second!"  
  
"But it is true! Someone needs to teach him a thing or two!" This time, Homto's voice was much quieter than before as he heeded Lumo's suggestion.  
  
Lumo smiled. He too did not like the Prince's ways. He too believed that the Prince needed a lesson or two. "Don't worry Homto, the day will come when we can repay the both of them for all that they have done to us."  
  
*****  
  
Kakkarot stood waiting outside the Great Hall as the "slaves" cleaned up after the meal. He needed to talk to Chi Chi and he needed to talk to her now. He had to find out her feelings. He had been waiting for nearly two hours when her and Bulma finally popped out the door. Most of the other slaves had retired for the night long ago.  
  
Bulma spotted Kakkarot as they were walking out and made some excuse before quickly retreating to her own room. Chi Chi glanced his way and just continued to walk, as if she hadn't seen him at all.  
  
"Chi Chi wait. I need to talk to you."  
  
He heard her sigh and turn around to face him. "Yes Kakkarot? What do you want to speak to me about?" The look of sadness was once again on her face.   
  
"I want to know how you feel about all of this."  
  
She snorted at his words. "How I feel? Since when did the great masters decide to care how we slaves feel?"  
  
"Chi Chi, please. I really care what you think."  
  
She glared at him, eyes piercing through his very soul. "Thank you for asking me...AFTER everything is through. I am a person. I have feelings. I have a heart. How do you think I feel, being claimed as if I was a thing? How do you think I feel, being given away as if I was an unliving object? I have no control over my own life anymore!" Her voice was filled with controlled rage. Kakkarot could see that she was fighting back her tears.  
  
"I..." He was speechless. He didn't know what to say.  
  
"But I guess that's what we are to you guys aren't we? Nothing more than things that you have control over." Kakkarot felt as if a knife was being pushed through his heart, slowly killing him as it continued to penetrate deeper. "I'm sorry. It's a late night and I'm tired. Good night." Her voice didn't reflect what she was saying. It didn't sound at all as if she was sorry.  
  
Kakkarot moved swiftly and took her hand in his. She turned around in shock and found his lips on hers. At first she faught it, but than her own emotions took over and she kissed him back. They held onto each other, neither one wanting the kiss to end. When they finally did pull apart, Chi Chi could only stare at Kakkarot, as she gasped for breath, her turn to be completely speechless.   
  
"I have loved you since the day I saw you and would never do anything if I thought it would make you unhappy. I did what I did because I know Homto isn't a good guy. He would have hurt you, physically and emotionally. If you do not want to be my mate, we will only be mates in public, not in private. I..." He never finished as Chi Chi pulled his head down and their lips met in yet another passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON POWER OF LOVE: Vegeta's feelings begin to show. Treachery brews behind closed doors.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: I know Bulma doesn't live in a ghetto, but I thought I would make things different. I was hoping it would add an interesting twist to the last chapter. 


	6. Chapter 5 - Show of True Colors

TITLE: Chapter Five - Show of True Colors  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: B/V  
WARNINGS: None  
SUMMARY: Vegeta's feelings for Bulma begin to show. Treachery grows behind closed doors.  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and K (G)/CC. Please read and review. I would really like to know what you guys think and I would appreciate it. This really has nothing to do with the song Power of Love.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of the song Power of Love by Celine Dion. Please don't sue me. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Confrontations:  
  
  
"I have loved you since the day I saw you and would never do anything if I thought it would make you unhappy. I did what I did because I know Homto isn't a good guy. He would have hurt you, physically and emotionally. If you do not want to be my mate, we will only be mates in public, not in private. I..." He never finished as Chi Chi pulled his head down and their lips met in yet another passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta paced on the training grounds, waiting for the woman to finish with his gravity machine. It seemed to be taking forever. He had already been waiting for two days and he felt he could wait no longer. "Woman! What the hell is taking so long? It looks ready, so why can't I use it?"   
  
A dusty looking Bulma stepped into the doorway. "Ugh, you are so impatient. I told you it would take me at least another few hours."  
  
"It looks ready." Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Are you sure you aren't done? Or are you just making me wait out here because your such a b..."  
  
"Shut up Vegeta!" There were a few Saiyan warriors training at the moment and they all stopped to stare in shock. How dare this woman speak to the Prince in that manner. One of them, Toruo, wanted to be on the Prince's good side, so he flew at the woman, ready to strike her down.  
  
"How dare you speak to our Prince like that!" His arm flew up, ready to strike her.  
  
Bulma closed her eyes and slightly flinched, waiting for the blow to come. It never came. She opened her eyes and found the young warrior flat on his back, twenty feet away.  
  
"Toruo, did I give such a command?"   
  
"I...I..."  
  
"Shut up and get out of my face."  
  
"But sire, she spoke to you so rudely!" Toruo was completely confused and would not leave without an explanation.  
  
"I told you to get out of my face baka. I need this woman so she can finish this toy for me. No one is to touch her or hurt her." That seemed like a satisfactory answer as Toruo took to the air to train elsewhere, afraid of his Prince's wrath.  
  
Bulma blinked, her mind trying to comprehend what had just happened. Had Vegeta just saved her? Again? What exactly were his intentions?   
  
"Woman, stop standing there like a baka and go make my machine work."  
  
She sighed in exasperation. Perhaps there were no intentions. Maybe he hadn't been lying. Maybe he was just using her so he could get his machine. Without an argument, which surprised Vegeta, she went back into the machine and continued her work.  
  
Two pairs of eyes watched, filled with curiosity as the Prince sat down and began to meditate.   
  
*****  
  
Vegeta's meditations were disrupted as he heard a sudden scream of pain. His eyes snapped open and his senses immediately got to work. What was that? Who had been screaming? His heart took a nosedive as he realized that the voice had belonged to Bulma and her ki was weaker, if possible, than ever before.  
  
Vegeta scrambled into the machine as quickly as he could, eyes trying to see everything at once. What he saw made him want to throw up. The woman's leg lay at an impossible angle while blood gushed out from every inch of her body. Without a second thought, Vegeta picked up her unconcious body, careful not to break anything, and flew her to a regeneration tank.  
  
Again, two pairs of eyes watched, amused at what they were finding. Prince Vegeta had never really shown any concern for anyone other than himself. These were interesting developments.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma opened her eyes, wondering where she was. She tried to shriek as she realized she was surrounded by what appeared to be water, but found she could not. She frantically thrashed about, trying to get the oxygen mask off her face while trying to get out of whatever it was she was in. A sudden knock stopped her frantic movements.  
  
Vegeta smirked down at the little woman as she desperately tried to rip the mask off her face. She looked unbelievably cute with that look of panic and helplessness. He could almost feel her panic, so he knocked on the little window to get her attention. Her blue eyes stared up into his dark ones, and he thought he was going to drown in the depths of her eyes.  
  
Quickly, Vegeta tore his eyes away from her's, afraid of what she might have already seen. He had so much to hide from her and from everyone else, so much that he couldn't risk anyone finding out. He pushed the button that would drain the healing chemicals out of the tank. He watched, knowing that the chemicals would be sucked back in and cleansed until the next time they were needed. He than pressed the release button which automatically removed the face mask along with all the other wires and opened the hatch of the tank.  
  
The woman stepped out of the tank shakily, almost as if she was afraid of falling over. She stretched her limbs, seeing if everything was okay. Satisfied, she looked up at Vegeta. "Thanks for saving my life Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms. "Hmph. I only saved your worthless life so you could finish my machine. Now go and get to work."  
  
The woman said nothing, but the smile remained on her face. Without warning, she threw herself at the Prince and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta was glad the woman had left quickly as his face, for the first time in his life, turned a scarlet red.  
  
The two pairs of eyes continued to watch, long after the Prince's face had returned to normal and long after he had left. Homto smiled at Lumo. Perhaps the Prince's lesson would come sooner than expected.  
  
*****  
  
Lumo checked the hallway one last time before closing the door. What him and Homto were doing was a danger to their lives and they did not want to make a mistake. Satisfied that no one was there, he silently closed the door and walked over to stand beside Homto.  
  
The transmission screen began to flicker, a sure sign that someone was receiving their transmission request. A face flickered into view. "This is Planet Vegeta, state your name and rank."  
  
"Homto, elite Saiyan."  
  
"Lumo, elite Saiyan."  
  
"Ah, yes. How may we help you?"  
  
"We need to speak to King Vegeta. It is urgent. Tell him it is about the Prince."  
  
The messenger at the other end of the line scrambled out of his chair at the mention of the Prince. A few seconds later, an angry looking King stared through the screen at them. "What do you want? What is so important? What has happened to the Prince? Tell me now!"  
  
The two elite warriors faught hard not to stutter on their words and shake in their boots. "Sire, the Prince is showing signs of weakness."  
  
"We fear he is going to contaminate the royal bloodline."  
  
The King's eyes furrowed in curiosity. "Don't play games with my mind men. Tell me exactly what you mean."  
  
"We believe he is interested in taking a human female as his mate."  
  
The screen shook as the King's angery voice had obviously shaken the screen at his end. Lumo thanked Kami that he had remembered to turn the volume down.  
  
"How dare he?! He knows he is not supposed to do such things!"  
  
"Sire, we believe he was being influenced."  
  
"By whom?" King Vegeta's voice held a note that dared them to not tell him.  
  
"Kakkarot sire."  
  
"Kakkarot? That third class baka?"  
  
"He is a first class Saiyan now sire."  
  
"Hmph. I don't care. His family is nothing more than a third class family of warriors." Lumo silently congradulated himself for being so brilliant. The plan had, afterall, been his. "You two have nothing to fear. I shall talk to the Prince myself."  
  
"No sire! You cannot!"  
  
"I cannot? How dare you tell me what I can and can't do!"  
  
"Please forgive Homto, he didn't mean it like that. What he meant was that if the Prince found out, he would kill us before you had a chance to say two words."  
  
A smirk crossed the King's face. "You have nothing to fear. I will not mention your names."  
  
"But, the Prince will surely deny it my King."  
  
"If he dares to deny it, he shall pay the price of lying to me." Before either of the two warriors could get another word in, the King continued. "That is enough for now. I have many things to think about. I will be in touch soon."   
  
The screen went blank. Homto looked at Lumo and their faces creased into smiles. The Prince and Kakkarot were going to pay for all that they had done. Soon, very soon, they would pay.  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON POWER OF LOVE: Kakkarot and Chi Chi spend some quality time together. King Vegeta has a talk with his son. Bulma overhears the conversation accidentally. 


	7. Chapter 6 - The Things I Do For Love

TITLE: Chapter Six - The Things I Do For Love  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: K/CC   
WARNINGS: Another kiss...  
SUMMARY: Kakkarot and Chi Chi spend some quality time together. King Vegeta has a talk with his son and Bulma overhears it.  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and K (G)/CC. Please read and review. I would really like to know what you guys think and I would appreciate it. This really has nothing to do with the song Power of Love.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of the song Power of Love by Celine Dion. Please don't sue me. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Show of True Colors:  
  
  
"If he dares to deny it, he shall pay the price of lying to me." Before either of the two warriors could get another word in, the King continued. "That is enough for now. I have many things to think about. I will be in touch soon."   
  
The screen went blank. Homto looked at Lumo and their faces creased into smiles. The Prince and Kakkarot were going to pay for all that they had done. Soon, very soon, they would pay.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Kakkarot and Chi Chi ate in silence as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. There was no one there to disturb them as they ate in Kakkarot's room. Neither noticied that their food had barely been touched. Both wanted nothing more than to gaze at each other forever.  
  
"Chi Chi?" Kakkarot broke the silence, the question he had been pondering since he first met her, pulling at his very essence.  
  
Chi Chi felt a tingle run down her spine as he spoke her name. There was just something in the way he said it that made her stomach flip flop. It made her feel special and cared for in a way she had never experienced before. She smiled her best smile at him, wondering what he wanted to say.   
  
"I was just wondering, what is the one thing that you want most in your life that you don't have"  
  
The expression on her face was one of pure shock. Her shock gave way to memories as her childhood dreams came rushing back to her. She thought for awhile before finally replying. "I have always wanted to hold the moon in the palm of my hands. It looks so beautiful. I just want to claim it as mine, even if it's just for a little while." She paused, watching his reaction. "Why, is there a reason for asking me this?"  
  
Kakkarot smiled back. "No. I was just curious."  
  
"What about you? What is your dream?"  
  
"My dream? I had one dream and it came true when I met you."  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta trained intensely in the machine the woman had built him. He had set the gravity at 500 times Earth's gravity. It was hard to train as such a high gravity, but he loved the way his body would feel so light once he turned it off. Sweat poured all over his body as he battled his own ki balls while throwing in punches and kicks when he could.  
  
He had been training since morning, wanting to keep himself distracted. If he wasn't distracted, his mind usually wandered it's way over to the woman, and he didn't like that. He found it hard to control his thoughts and emotions when she happened to make her way into his head.  
  
Grunting loudly, Vegeta pushed the ki ball away from him as it flew back in his direction, at the same time, pushing the blue haired wonder out of his mind. He didn't know it then, but she would be back in his thoughts again, sooner than he'd like.  
  
*****  
  
The stars twinkled up in the heavens as Chi Chi held onto Kakkarot, not really afraid, just not wanting to let go. Kakkarot had insisted that Chi Chi come with him, saying that he wanted to show her something. She could feel his strong arms tightly wrapped around her body as he flew on through the night sky. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of the cool night air on her skin.  
  
Kakkarot spotted what he had been looking for. With one hand holding onto his future-mate tightly, the other one gently covered her eyes. He wanted it to be a surprise when she did see what he wanted to show her. He felt his feet touch the ground and spoke softly into her ears.  
  
"I wanted to prove to you that I would give you everything and anything you want, as long as I can. You told me earlier today that you have always wanted to hold the moon in the palm of your hands. I can't literally give you the moon, but I can show you this."   
  
His hand uncovered her eyes and she gasped at the sight in front of her. They were obviously high up as the usually small moon covered the entire night sky, or at least what she could see of it. She reached out a hand, trying to touch the surface of it. It just felt so close. Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned to look at Kakkarot.  
  
The tears she was fighting back fell from her eyes as he held out a dozen red roses towards her. She took them gratefully. He leaned over and kissed her tears away, wrapping his arms around her once more. A small frown came across her face as she noticied something odd about one of the roses.   
  
"Chi Chi, I will love you until each and every one of those roses dies."  
  
She looked more carefully at the roses. One single, fake rose lay in between all the other real roses. How could a fake rose die? Then the meaning of Kakkarot's words and the fake rose hit her. Since the rose would never die, his love for her would never die either.  
  
She closed her eyes, wanting to remember every moment of that night. Leaning into him, their lips met, this time more passionate than any other time before. The heavens seemed to smile down at them as their kiss deepened and the night wore on.  
  
*****  
  
"Prince Vegeta." a scared voice that Vegeta recognized as Toruo's rang through the door of the gravity machine.  
  
Vegeta didn't like being interrupted when he was training. Angrily, he turned the machine off and almost ripped the door down. "What do you want? Do you not see that I am training?"  
  
"I...I'm sorry my Prince. But...but...but..."  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms in disgust. "Stop stuttering like a baby and speak up like a warrior!"  
  
"Yes sir! King Vegeta wishes to speak to you."  
  
What? His father wanted to talk to him? Without another word, Vegeta blew past Toruo and into the room where the transmittor was. No one was there, which wasn't surprising since only one Saiyan was so supposed to monitor the transmittor at a time. "Father."  
  
"Vegeta." The King's voice was filled with anger and loathing.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma was bored. There seemed to be nothing to do and no one to talk to. It was farely late, but she wasn't tired yet. Slowly, she began to wander the halls of the castle, seeking something, anything that might appear appealing. She walked down a part of the castle that she had never been through before, marvelling at how large this castle really was. Just as she walked past a large half-closed door, she heard Vegeta's voice. Curious, she stopped and listened to the conversation he was having.  
  
*****  
  
"What do you want?" Vegeta's arms crossed, in a similar manner to his father's.  
  
"You disappoint me Vegeta."  
  
"What are you talking about? I think you have gone insane!"  
  
"How dare you even try to deny it?!"  
  
"Deny what?!" The patience of both King and Prince was beginning to grow thin.  
  
"You baka! How could you even think of taking a human female as your mate? You should know that the royal heir to the throne of the Saiyan Empire would never be allowed such a weak mate!"  
  
Vegeta stood, shell-shocked at his father's words. Did his father know about his feelings for the woman? If so, how? How could his father know anything when he was on Planet Vegeta? Someone had found out about his feelings and told his father. Someone, when he found out who, would pay for this. "And so what if I am thinking of taking a human female as my mate?"  
  
King Vegeta's face went bright red with fury. He had expected Vegeta to deny it, to lie, but this, this was too much for the King. "How dare you?! You are going to contaminate the royal bloodline with some low-life slut?"  
  
"Bulma is not a slut!" He had almost said 'woman', but had caught himself in time. His voice rocked the chamber, obviously just as angry as his father was, if not, more.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Vegeta, I will give you this one last chance. Kill the girl or forever lose the title of heir to the throne of the Saiyan Empire and all that goes with it." Silence. The Prince's eyes closed. "Do not be stupid my son. The Saiyan Empire stretches over twenty planets and the power you would possess some day is vast. Are you willing to give it all up for just one lousy human female?"  
  
Prince Vegeta opened his eyes and stared back at his father through the screen. His eyes darted with anger and frustration. "No father. I am not going to give up the entire Saiyan Empire for one lousy human female."  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON POWER OF LOVE: Vegeta finishes the talk with his father. Tension begins to rise in Vegeta's castle. 


	8. Chapter 7 - More Than One Kind of Chaos

TITLE: Chapter Seven - More Than One Kind of Chaos  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: None   
WARNINGS: Prince Vegeta goes OOC (Out Of Character...big time)  
SUMMARY: Vegeta finishes the conversation with his father. Tension rises throughout the castle. A bit of revelation.  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and K (G)/CC. Please read and review. I would really like to know what you guys think and I would appreciate it. This really has nothing to do with the song Power of Love.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of the song Power of Love by Celine Dion. Please don't sue me. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on The Things I Do For Love:  
  
  
"Vegeta, I will give you this one last chance. Kill the girl or forever lose the title of heir to the throne of the Saiyan Empire and all that goes with it." Silence. The Prince's eyes closed. "Do not be stupid my son. The Saiyan Empire stretches over twenty planets and the power you would possess some day is vast. Are you willing to give it all up for just one lousy human female?"  
  
Prince Vegeta opened his eyes and stared back at his father through the screen. His eyes darted with anger and frustration. "No father. I am not going to give up the entire Saiyan Empire for one lousy human female."  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Bulma felt a pain run through her heart at Vegeta's words. So she was nothing but a lousy human female to him. That's all she was. Quietly, still unnoticed, she tip-toed back to her room where she cried herself to sleep, not knowing why she was so hurt or so upset.  
  
*****  
  
King Vegeta laughed in triumph, "I knew you would see things my way Vegeta. Good, I expect you will kill the girl soon?"  
  
"No father. You don't understand. I said that I will not give up my Empire for one lousy human female. But Bulma is not one lousy human female. She is the only girl I will ever love, the only girl there will ever be for me. She means more to me than the entire universe and certainly more than the Saiyan Empire. If I cannot have her, than I don't want anything else."  
  
King Vegeta's mouth dropped open, almost smacking the floor. "You insolent little brat! You are a disgrace to the royal blood line of Planet Vegeta. From this moment on, I disown you and all your rights as the Saiyan Prince. You are now nothing but an exiled warrior. If you come ANYWHERE near my Empire, you shall die. Damn! Forget the experiment, send my warriors back to me immediately."  
  
The screen went completely black and Vegeta knew that his father had cut the connection. "Goodbye...father."  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta trained in the gravity room, not wanting to think about what had just happened. His father had disowned him and he was now nothing but an exiled warrior. Why? Maybe he should have just agreed to kill the little woman. That thought alone made him feel sick to his stomach. Knowing that he would never hurt her, Vegeta wondered how he had come to care for her so much.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma woke up feeling miserable and tired. She could tell that her eyes were puffy and red, which wasn't a surprise since she had cried until she passed out. She didn't know why, but the Saiyan Prince's words left a hollow feeling in her heart. Trying to push his words out of her head, she felt the tears begin to form once again.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta glared at the warriors who were all assembled on the training ground. It was almost time for dinner, but he couldn't let it sit anymore. They had a right to know what had happened. Besides, he was not going to lie or keep it a secret from them. That was a very dishonorable thing to do.  
  
He began, loud and clear, not knowing how the warriors would react. "As of now, I am no longer your Prince." A gasp and murmuring arose from the Saiyans in front of him. "Would you shut up and let me continue?!" Vegeta was in a bad mood and had almost no patience at the moment. "I had a disagreement with my father, and he has exiled me and stripping me of my title." More murmurs which were silenced with one glare from the ex-Prince. "He has ordered you all to return to Planet Vegeta. Do what you will. Now, if you all don't mind, I am going to eat dinner."  
  
As soon as Vegeta entered the castle, total chaos broke out. Warriors that had once been comrades began yelling and fighting each other. Most of the warriors wanted to return to Planet Vegeta, afraid of the King's wrath while a few wanted to stay on Earth, stating that they were loyal to the Prince and the Prince alone. An hour later, bloodied and bruised, their rumbling stomachs reminding them that they needed food, the argument was over.  
  
The tension was still there as six of the Saiyans would be returning to Planet Vegeta while four would remain with the former Prince. Homto and Lumo were two of the four that had decided to stay, but not because of their loyalty. They were staying because they still hadn't gotten their revenge on Kakkarot. The only Saiyans staying back who were trully loyal were Kakkarot and Toruo.  
  
*****  
  
Dinner for the Saiyan warriors was not a good one. Constant bickering and name calling rang out between Toruo and the Saiyans returning to Planet Vegeta. Vegeta had already finished eating when the ten warriors had come in from their battling. Kakkarot ate in silence, not wanting to be drawn into the verbal war. What exactly had Vegeta been aruging about with King Vegeta? Was it really that bad? Shaking his head he continued to eat, oblivious to the food now flying across the room at Toruo. He knew that none of them would bother or throw anything at him. They all feared his fighting capabilities and his massive power.  
  
*****  
  
The residents of the castle were either asleep or preparing to sleep, all except two lone figures. Homto and Lumo stood in front of the screen, telling their King all that had occured during the day.  
  
"Hmm. So Kakkarot and Toruo wish to rebel against me? Very well. I am glad you two decided to stay. When the time comes, get rid of both those bakas. Leave Vegeta to me. If you do this right, the both of you may get a promotion when you come back."   
  
The screen abruptly went blank again. Homto grinned from ear to ear. A promotion? He had never thought he would get one. Now, all he had to do was kill Toruo and Kakkarot.  
  
Meanwhile, Lumo was trying to think up a plan. Unlike Homto, he understood just how hard getting rid of Kakkarot would be, especially if the Prince intervened. He knew that Homto would never be able to think up a plan. Homto was the stronger warrior but his mind just wasn't always working as well as it should sometimes.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta heard a knock on his door. "Come in."   
  
"Hey Vegeta. How are you doing?"  
  
"Hmph. How do you think I'm doing Kakkarot? My title as Prince, my rights as heir to the Saiyan Empire...everything has been taken from me. How do you think I feel?"  
  
Kakkarot winced at the sound of Vegeta's voice, dripping with anger and sarcasm. "Well, what did you do to make the King so mad?"  
  
"That is none of your business."   
  
"If you say so." Silence. "Oh come on! You know you want to tell me. You are just dying to tell me exactly what happened. You can..."  
  
Kakkarot's whining wasn't doing anything to help Vegeta's frustration. "Shut up already Kakkarot! If it will make you shut up I will tell you." He silently asked Kami how Kakkarot could be so annoying at times.  
  
"Good. Now speak up."  
  
"Well, it's not that complicated. I just refused to do something that he wanted me to do. So he exiled me and stripped me of my title. Not too confusing for you I hope."  
  
Kakkarot blinked a few times. King Vegeta wouldn't have exiled the heir to the throne just for that, would he? There had to be more. He could see it in Vegeta's eyes. He was hiding something. "What exactly was it that you refused to do?"  
  
"Baka! Must you ask so many questions? Will you never be satisfied with an answer?" Vegeta blew up, his temper getting the best of him.  
  
"I will stop asking questions as soon as you give me the full truth." Kakkarot pulled out a chair and sat down, eyes on his comrade the entire time.  
  
"You want the truth? You want the truth?! You can't handle the truth!" (Not my line. Got it from a movie. Can't remember which one.)  
  
"How do you know? Maybe I can. Try me."  
  
Making a disgusted face, Vegeta decided to tell him everything so the baka would leave him alone. "Fine. Whatever. Father wanted me to kill Bulma but I said I wouldn't. Alright?"  
  
Kakkarot nearly fell over and off the chair, barely managing to keep himself up. "What? You gave up the opportunity to rule the Saiyan Empire for Bulma?"  
  
"Yes baka. Are you deaf? Do you need to get your ears checked?"  
  
"Why Vegeta? Why would you do that?" He thought he already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear the proud Saiyan say it.  
  
"Damnit Kakkarot. Are you really that stupid? Ugh!"  
  
"Well? You still haven't told me why."  
  
Vegeta looked down, almost as if he was ashamed. His answer came, voice barely above a whisper. "Because I love her."  
  
This time, Kakkarot did fall off the chair, unable to hold himself up, shocked to the bone.  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON POWER OF LOVE: Vegeta tells Bulma how he feels about her. Lumo's plan begins to take action. 


	9. Chapter 8 - Trapped

TITLE: Chapter Eight - Trapped  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: B/V  
WARNINGS: None  
SUMMARY: Vegeta tells Bulma how he feels. Lumo puts his plan into action.  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and K (G)/CC. Please read and review. I would really like to know what you guys think and I would appreciate it. This really has nothing to do with the song Power of Love.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of the song Power of Love by Celine Dion. Please don't sue me. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on More Than One Kind of Chaos:  
  
  
"Why Vegeta? Why would you do that?" He thought he already knew the answer, but he wanted to hear the proud Saiyan say it.  
  
"Damnit Kakkarot. Are you really that stupid? Ugh!"  
  
"Well? You still haven't told me why."  
  
Vegeta looked down, almost as if he was ashamed. His answer came, voice barely above a whisper. "Because I love her."  
  
This time, Kakkarot did fall off the chair, unable to hold himself up, shocked to the bone.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Kakkarot picked himself up off of the floor, still shocked at Vegeta's bluntness about his feelings. "Gee Vegeta. If you love her, you got to let her know."  
  
"Are you crazy Kakkarot?" Vegeta's face flushed red. "She would just laugh at me. Besides, what good would that do? It's not like she could ever love me back." Vegeta's voice dropped to a near whisper again, almost as if he was ashamed.  
  
"But you don't know that. She might love you. She might be afraid of rejection just like you. She might..."  
  
"Enough with the 'she might' alright? There is no way she can love me. I have been nothing but a monster since I got here. I have never once shown any signs of affection. Tell me, how can she love me?" Kakkarot just stood there, unsure how to respond. "Exactly. So there are no 'she might' situations alright?"  
  
Kakkarot turned around and walked towards the door. Just before he walked out, he turned around to say a few words to Vegeta. "Okay, if you say so. But I still say there is no harm in trying." He quickly closed the door, hearing a loud thud as something hit the door behind him.  
  
*****  
  
The spaceship took off, bound for Planet Vegeta with six elite warriors. Toruo watched it leave with a tinge of regret. Afterall, what would the King think about this? Would the King harm his parents? He hoped not. Still, he felt it was his duty to stick by the Prince's side during rough times such as these. He was still young and wouldn't allow himself to believe that Vegeta was no longer the Prince. He felt that one day, King Vegeta and the Prince would make up and everything would be alright again. If only he knew how wrong he was.  
  
*****  
  
Lumo was also watching the departing ship as he leaned over on his window sill. His mind was working out the final details of his plan when he heard the engines start and than blast off. He wondered how long it would be until he would get to see his home planet again. Pushing the thought out of his mind, Lumo set to work turning his plan into a reality.  
  
*****  
  
Toruo was training alone. He didn't feel like asking the green man to train with him again. The last time he had, the green man had almost beaten him with a sly little trick. A sudden movement to his left caught his attention. Immediately, Toruo gave chase, curious as to who it was. The thing, whatever it was, was gaining ground on him. He smirked. Saiyans loved challenges and Toruo was no different. This game of chase was turning into a challenge.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta wsa training in his machine again when it suddenly stopped. He heard a few popping noises and wondered who had turned his machine off. He felt around for a ki. Nope, none whatsoever. Then what the hell had just happened to his machine?   
  
Vegeta left the gravity machine in a rage. "WOMAN! Get your rear end out here now!"  
  
Bulma could hear the Saiyan's voice from inside the castle. She winced, the conversation he had with the other man, flooding back to her. Quietly, she got up from her work bench, knowing that if she didn't go to him, he would come to her.  
  
"WOMAN! Come out this instance! I..."  
  
"No need to yell Vegeta. I'm right here."  
  
"Hmph. Good." He knew anger was written all over his face, but he couldn't help it. She was the reason he had lost everything. How could he not be angry at her? Still, he could feel it. Deep down inside, he wasn't angry at her at all. "There is something wrong with that damn machine. Go and fix it."  
  
As she walked away without arguing back, Vegeta sensed something was wrong. One, the woman hadn't yelled at him. Two, her shoulders drooped in a fashion that he had never seen before. Three, her eyes had been red and puffy. Was she sick? Vegeta could feel a sense of concern and protectiveness well up inside of him. He had to know what was wrong with her, he had to find out.   
  
He followed her into the machine, watching as she worked her magic. She gave a yelp of pain as her finger was cut by something or other in what she called the 'motor'. She quickly withdrew her hand and stared in shock at the blood seeping out.  
  
Vegeta dashed forward, unaware of his actions. "Stupid woman, look what you've gone and done." He took her bleeding finger gently in his hand, marvelling at the sight of her innocently spilled blood.  
  
Bulma's heart raced. Did the arrogant Prince actually care about her? His gentleness made her feel dizzy and her stomach flip flop. Never had she ever imagined that the Prince of Saiyans could be so careful or gentle.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"Shut up woman. We are going to find a doctor so he can look at this wound." He didn't understand why he was over reacting to the little cut, but it seemed as if every drop of blood that seeped out of her was another cut in his heart.  
  
"It's only a little cut Vegeta. You've had way worse ones."  
  
He dragged her out of the gravity machine, all the while trying to think of where to find a doctor. Finally, after walking around in circles, he turned around to answer her comment. "Only a little cut? It could get infected and you wouldn't be able to do a damn thing for Kami knows how long. Then who would fix my machine? Besides, I can take the pain because I'm a Saiyan. We Saiyans can take more than you pathetic humans."  
  
Bulma violently yanked her hand away from him. "So that's all we are aren't we? Slaves for the mighty Prince and his warriors, that's all." Her voice began to rise in anger. "Well I don't want this anymore. If I must life in slavery than I would rather die. Go ahead. Kill me!" She was practically yelling at the top of her lungs now. "I'm not afraid. Do it!"  
  
Vegeta wanted her to shut up. Not knowing how to stop her ranting, he did the only thing he could. He grabbed her, pulled her towards him and planted a kiss on her lips. That sure shut her up pretty quickly. His eyes shut tight, he felt her try to push away, but eventually give in to his kiss, also drowning in the emotions that flew between them. After what seemed like an eternity, they finally broke apart from each other, both gasping for breath.  
  
Bulma looked up into Vegeta's eyes, for the first time seeing something other than venom and hatred. She sensed vulnerability, confusion, the want to be understood. Not allowing herself to submit to his child-like eyes, she turned away.  
  
Vegeta faught a failing battle with himself. He wanted to push the woman away, tell her she meant nothing to him, but he couldn't. He just wanted to hold her in his arms forever and never let go. She turned away and he closed his eyes.   
  
"Woman, I would never kill you. You mean to much to me." Damn, why had he said that? Now she knew.  
  
Her blue eyes looked up into his face, searching for something. He couldn't help but look back at her as well, straight into the ocean of wonder that was her eyes. They tore through his soul, reading him like a book, making him feel weaker than a kitten.  
  
"Why? Why wouldn't you kill me?"  
  
Damn her. She already knew the answer, at least he thought she did, so why was she asking him these stupid questions. "Damn woman, why must you ask me questions that you already know the answer to." He turned away and crossed his arms over his chest, wanting to keep what remained of his pride.  
  
She walked around so that they were facing each other again. In that one kiss, something had exploded inside of her and she realized why his words had hurt so much. It was because she loved him. Yes, she, Bulma Briefs, was in love with the arrogant Saiyan Prince. "I ask because I don't know Vegeta."  
  
Her voice had softened, sending tremors up and down Vegeta's body. Quickly, he closed his eyes, not wanting them to betray his emotions to her. His mind continued to fight itself. He had nothing to lose now, no kingdom, no pride, so why not tell her that he loved? No, she would never let him live it down. Besides, emotions were for weaklings. Damnit, if emotions were for weaklings, he wanted to be the weakest creature alive.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
She placed a hand on his arm after a few moments, wondering what he was thinking. Another tremor of emotion shot it's way through his body. Unable to control it anymore, he pulled her against him again, kissing her more passionately than the first time. Breaking the kiss, he kept his hold on her, resting his head on her shoulder as she, with a lot of confusion, did the same.  
  
"Damn you woman. I hate you. You are the first person to ever make me feel love."   
  
His last few words were so quiet that Bulma almost thought he had never said them. Was this his way of saying he loved her? She quickly closed her eyes, fighting back the tears that were trying to squeeze their way out. Was this all a dream? If it was, she wanted to sleep forever. Finally, unable to hold them back anymore, the tears began to fall.  
  
Vegeta felt her body shake in his arms. Moving away, he looked at the woman who he still held closely to him. "What's wrong woman? Why are you sad?"  
  
"I'm not sad Vegeta. I'm just very happy?"  
  
"Hmph." He pulled her back against his body again as she continued to sob. "Baka humans. You cry when you are upset and you cry when you are happy. I will never understand your race."  
  
Smiling up at him, she kissed him again, savouring the taste of his lips on her's. "I love you too Vegeta."  
  
The two held on to each other for awhile longer, neither one wanting to let go, afriad it was only a dream. "Um, Vegeta, as much as I like being in this position, I have to fix the gravity machine still remember?"  
  
"Fine. Go and fix the stupid machine."   
  
He crossed his arms and followed her. 'He's so sweet. I wish he could be like that more often.' What the hell was that? The woman hadn't said anything out loud, yet he had heard her. NO! No way! He couldn't be. When? How? NO! Damnit, he was. The proud warrior was now bonded, one way or another, to the weak, blue haired woman.  
  
*****  
  
Toruo slowed down, now completely lost. The thing he had been chasing, whatever it was, was now gone. How could he let it get away. A rustling nearby caught his attention. So that's where the thing was. Creeping slowly towards the bush, Toruo readied himself to pounce on whatever it was. Three steps left, two, one. He felt someone behind him. Before he could turn around, a hand was on his neck. The hand pinched slightly and than Toruo knew nothingness.  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON POWER OF LOVE: Lumo's plans to eliminate Kakkarot continue. Some more K (G)/CC moments. 


	10. Chapter 9 - Treachery of the Heart

TITLE: Chapter Nine - Treachery of the Heart  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: K/CC  
WARNINGS: None  
SUMMARY: Lumo's plan begins to take shape.   
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and K (G)/CC. Please read and review. I would really like to know what you guys think and I would appreciate it. This really has nothing to do with the song Power of Love.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of the song Power of Love by Celine Dion. Please don't sue me. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Trapped:  
  
  
Toruo slowed down, now completely lost. The thing he had been chasing, whatever it was, was now gone. How could he let it get away. A rustling nearby caught his attention. So that's where the thing was. Creeping slowly towards the bush, Toruo readied himself to pounce on whatever it was. Three steps left, two, one. He felt someone behind him. Before he could turn around, a hand was on his neck. The hand pinched slightly and than Toruo knew nothingness.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Kakkarot held onto Chi Chi's hand as they walked along the shore of the lake. Neither wanted to talk. All they wanted to do was enjoy the moment they had together and the beauty of nature. It was a brilliant and sunny day, a perfect day to go for a walk.  
  
The sun beamed down on the lake, causing it to glitter like diamonds. Chi Chi leaned over a bit to get a better view of the lake. "Kakkarot, look! Fishes! Aren't they so cute?"  
  
"Huh?" Kakkarot leaned over as well, wondering what she was talking about. He certainly didn't see any fishes and his Saiyan eyes usually didn't miss much. "Where?"  
  
Chi Chi smiled evilly to herself. Without warning she pushed Kakkarot into the lake. She didn't know why she did it, she just had the urge to do it and now she had done it. She watched as Kakkarot immediately lost his footing and found himself in the lake.   
  
As he thrashed about wildly, she could only laugh. Suddenly he started to sink, hands still waving about, almost as if in panic. Than, his was gone, not a trace of Kakkarot remained. Oh no! Could he swim? She had never bothered to find out if he could swim or not. What if he couldn't?   
  
"Kakkarot?" Her voice shook in fear. Just as she was about to jump into the water after him, a hand grabbed at her legs. "AHHHHHHH!" She felt herself being yanked into the water.  
  
Kakkarot laughed as Chi Chi fell into the lake beside him. "So, how does it feel to get a taste of your own medicine?" She glared at him accusingly than crossed her arms and got out of the water. What? Was she mad at him? "Aw Chi Chi, are you mad at me?" No response. "I'm sorry." Still no response. Chi Chi merely continued to stand at the waters edge, her back to him. "Chi Chi?" Kakkarot quickly got out of the water and walked around so that he was facing her. However, she refused to look him in the eye. Instead, she turned around again, facing out towards the lake so that her back was, once more, to him. He leviated and flew in front of her, trying to force her to look at him. Immediately when he was in front of her, she pushed the Saiyan just hard enough to send him sprawling back into the water, a glint of a smile forming on her lips.  
  
"That's what you get for pulling me into the water."  
  
Kakkarot only grinned up at her, happy that she wasn't really mad at him. He dragged himself out of the water once more, powered up to dry off and than pulled Chi Chi into his embrace.   
  
"I'm glad you're not really mad at me."  
  
She hugged him back, smiling the whole time. "You big lunk, I could never be mad at you." She closed her eyes as his lips brushed her's in a kiss that managed to tell her how much he cared.  
  
*****  
  
Toruo stirred into wakefulness. He tried to move his hands around so he could stretch his muscles. What? What was this? Why was he being tied down? A face loomed in front of his.  
  
"Ah, Toruo. So you are awake. How nice of you to finally join us."  
  
"Lumo? What the hell is going on? Why am I tied down?"  
  
"Little one, do not worry. We will let you go soon enough. As soon as our plan is complete."  
  
Toruo stared in fear at his two captors, Lumo and Homto. "What are you talking about? You guys are crazy!"   
  
A dangerous glint was in their eyes, one that Toruo had never seen before. Lumo laughed evilly. "Our plan? You do not need to know what our plan is but you will know when it is complete."  
  
Lumo and Homto left the little cave which held Toruo captive, laughing to themselves. Once they were gone, Toruo struggled against his bonds. No, nothing. He couldn't get free. These weren't just any bonds, they were bonds to hold down Saiyan prisoners, taught only to the elite guards of the castle. Of course, Homto and Lumo had been part of the elite guards. Afterall, they were from old Saiyan elite families.  
  
Toruo closed his eyes. Whatever Lumo and Homto were planning, he had to find out. It didn't sound good.   
  
*****  
  
Vegeta looked up as he felt Homto and Lumo's ki approaching the castle quickly. What did those two bakas want? He crossed his arms, scowl on his face, waiting for the two to arrive at his door. As he expected, a few minutes later, there was a desperate pounding on the door.   
  
"Come in you bakas! And try not to knock so loud. I am not deaf."  
  
"Sorry my Prince."  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at them. They seemed unbelievably breathless. What was wrong with them?  
  
"Well, what do you want?"  
  
"Prince Vegeta, we believe that there is a traitor among us." Lumo believed it was best to address the young Saiyan as Prince, hoping to make him believe that they were completely loyal to him.  
  
"WHAT?!" Vegeta's yell of fury shook the very foundations of the castle.  
  
"My Prince, please calm down."  
  
"Hmph. Who the hell is the traitor? I will blast them beyond the next dimension."  
  
Silence greeted the question.  
  
"Well? I am not going to wait here all day. Tell me now!"  
  
Homto and Lumo looked at each other, fear plastered on their face.  
  
Homto spoke up in his dumb sounding voice. "We have reason to believe that it is...Kakkarot."  
  
Vegeta's eyes snapped open in shock. Kakkarot? No, Kakkarot would never betray him, or would he? Kakkarot was a loyal guy, but exactly who was he loyal to? Was he loyal to his Prince or his King? No, he would not doubt Kakkarot like this.  
  
"What exactly is it that makes you suspicious of Kakkarot?" He barely managed to spit Kakkarot's name out.  
  
Lumo seemed to cringe in fear. "My Prince, Toruo has been missing for the last two hours. The last person to be seen with him was Kakkarot."  
  
Vegeta turned his back to the two Saiyans.   
  
"Get out of here. I have things to think about."  
  
"Yes Prince Vegeta."   
  
Vegeta felt the receeding ki of Lumo and Homto and slumped down onto his bed. What if Kakkarot really was betraying him in some way? Why would he? How had Toruo disappeared? All these questions rang through Vegeta's head as he slowly rubbed his temples, trying to get his brain to function properly.   
  
*****  
  
Bulma gently knocked on Vegeta's bedroom door. Somehow, unknown to her, she sensed that Vegeta wasn't in the best of moods. She wanted to see what was wrong with him, wanted to make him feel better. Ever since his semi confession and her complete confession, Bulma felt herself being drawn to him more and more.  
  
There was no answer to her knock. Scared for his sake, she knocked again, this time louder. Still no answer. Quietly she pushed the door open to take a peek.  
  
"Vegeta?" She kept her voice down, trying not to startle him even though she doubted that she could. The Saiyan Prince did nothing to acknowledge that she was there. She stepped into the room and approached him. Gently she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?"  
  
Vegeta shook away violently. "What are you doing here? Get out of my room damn woman!" His voice was filled with nothing but hate. "Who gave you permission to come in? Now leave!"  
  
Bulma blinked a few times, fighting back the shock and the tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I...I'm sorry for disturbing you Vegeta but I..."  
  
She never finished her sentence as a hand came flying at her face, knocking her halfway across the large bedroom. Bulma brought a hand up to her face, feeling the sting it brought. The tears now fell unchecked, unfaught, down her slightly bruising cheek.  
  
"I told you to get out! That should teach you a thing or two about learning where you stand. Next time, respect your superior's orders."  
  
Shakily, Bulma stood up wondering how this Vegeta could be the Vegeta that had, sort of, expressed his love for her. "Fine Vegeta. I'll make sure never to disturb you ever again." Without another word, she ran out the door, making sure to slam it as hard as she could on the way out.  
  
Bulma ran blindly out of the room and nearly knocked over a stunned Kakkarot. "What's wrong Bulma?"  
  
Kakkarot's voice broke through her pained thoughts and she quickly collapsed against him, the pain overly unbearable. She felt his arms wrap around her as he began to try and comfort her. In response, she could do nothing more than cry even more. Vegeta was just too confusing for her. One moment, he was being sweet, the next, he hit her.  
  
As the door slammed shut, Vegeta regained control over his body and mind. What the hell had just happened? The last few minutes began to replay themselves in his head. Oh Kami, had he just hit Bulma? No, he crumpled to the floor in realization. He had hit the only person he had promised to protect, the only person he cared for...the only person he would ever love.  
  
Getting resolutely to his feet, Vegeta walked to the door. He would find her and apologize until she forgave him. He smirked at the thought. Never had he believed he would ever beg for forgiveness. He yanked the door open and froze where he stood. Bulma stood near his door...in Kakkarot's arms.   
  
Anger flared through his veins. Ignoring the startled look on both Kakkarot and Bulma's faces, he slammed the door. How could they do that to him?  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON POWER OF LOVE: Vegeta and Kakkarot argue. Lumo helps the argument along. 


	11. Chapter 10 - Betrayal of Trust

TITLE: Chapter Ten - Betrayal of Trust  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: K/CC  
WARNINGS: None  
SUMMARY: Vegeta and Kakkarot argue. Lumo adds fuel to the fire.   
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and K (G)/CC. Please read and review. I would really like to know what you guys think and I would appreciate it. This really has nothing to do with the song Power of Love.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of the song Power of Love by Celine Dion. Please don't sue me. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Treachery of the Heart:  
  
  
Getting resolutely to his feet, Vegeta walked to the door. He would find her and apologize until she forgave him. He smirked at the thought. Never had he believed he would ever beg for forgiveness. He yanked the door open and froze where he stood. Bulma stood near his door...in Kakkarot's arms.   
  
Anger flared through his veins. Ignoring the startled look on both Kakkarot and Bulma's faces, he slammed the door. How could they do that to him?  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Bulma blinked furiously, unsure of what to do. Her confusion overcame her usually rational mind and she pushed Kakkarot violently away. Stumbling blindly, she headed in the direction of her bedroom.  
  
Kakkarot stood rooted to the floor, mind trying to comprehend what was going on. He had come back to the castle after a nice relaxing day with Chi Chi to see if Vegeta wanted to spar. The next thing he knew, Bulma came flying out of Vegeta's room, tears streaming down her face and he had almost been knocked over. He had tried to comfort her by hugging her, the way he did to Chi Chi and everything seemed like it was going to be alright again. Than, Vegeta opened the door, gave one look of horror and slammed the door shut again. To top it all off, Bulma had tore out of his arms for no absolute reason and just left him there.  
  
Kakkarot stratched the back of his head wondering what he had missed. Shaking his head he walked towards Vegeta's room. Without knocking he pushed the door wide open, determined to find answers.   
  
"Hey Veg..."  
  
"Shut up Kakkarot!" Vegeta's voice was filled with total anger and hate. "Who gave you the permission to enter my room?"  
  
"Vegeta, what the heck just happened? I think I missed something." Kakkarot ignored the icy glares he was getting from the former Prince and walked further into the room.  
  
"Didn't you hear him Kakkarot? It is obvious that Prince Vegeta does not wish to see you right now. I suggest..."   
  
"Shut your big hole Lumo! I never asked you for your thoughts and I doubt I ever well, seeing as how useless they are."  
  
Lumo's eyes narrowed in anger and his ki level rose slightly as he came flying through the open window. "At least I am loyal to the Prince."  
  
"What the hell does that mean big hole?"  
  
"Big hole?! Why you dim-witted..."  
  
"SHUT UP! The both of you shut up!" In the heat of their insults, both warriors had forgotten all about Vegeta. "Kakkarot, how could you? Especially after what I told you."  
  
"Vegeta..."  
  
"Shut up! I don't want to hear anything from your worthless mouth. Your words...no, your excuses mean nothing to me. Now get the hell out of here before I blast you past the next dimension."  
  
"But..."  
  
"You heard the Prince, now leave."  
  
Kakkarot glared at Lumo. If looks could kill, Lumo would have died on the spot within a millisecond. Silently, wordlessly, Kakkarot walked, defeated, out of Vegeta's room. Vegeta closed his eyes, wave after wave of emotion hitting the proud former Prince. Lumo grinned to himself. Now was as good a time as ever to involve Vegeta in his plans. However, he knew he had to play his cards carefully. One false word could mean the end of him and Homto. Putting on a display of his best acting abilities, Lumo pretended to be hesitant.   
  
"Speak what is on your mind baka. I am in no mood for games."  
  
"Do you remember how Homto and I suspected Kakkarot of being a traitor because of that whole Toruo thing?"  
  
"Yes. That was only about half an hour ago. Of course I remember!" Vegeta's answers were snapped out meaning he was extremely upset.  
  
Not wanting to aggravate the Prince anymore than he had to, Lumo continued. "Well, I was just thinking, this might be his motive."  
  
"Spell it out in plain english. I have no patience to think right now."  
  
"I...I was just wondering if perhaps...if Kakkarot and Bulma have feelings for each other." The pained expression on the other warrior's face was unmistakable. "If they do, perhaps Kakkarot is betraying you with the promise of getting Bulma if he succeeds."   
  
For the second time in that day, Vegeta fell to his knees, all pride forgotten. The pain of Lumo's words was just too much for him to handle. He didn't hear Lumo leave or see the smirk that played on Lumo's lips once his back was to Vegeta. He didn't see any of that. He was too busy pounding his fists against the stone cold floor, agony ripping through his body. He had trusted only two people in his entire life and now those two people had betrayed his trust. He would never let anyone into his heart again.  
  
Vegeta's nails dug into his skin as he thought of all the evil things he could do to Bulma and Kakkarot. Unable to do anything else at that moment, he hauled himself onto the king sized bed and fell asleep, temporarily forgetting the problems and pain that he faced. A small part of his sub-conscious mind continued to nag at him. Would Kakkarot betray him like that? Hadn't Bulma told him that she loved him? His last thought before sleep overcame him was, why did love have to hurt so much?  
  
*****  
  
Kakkarot dragged himself into his room, hurt that Vegeta wouldn't even let him speak. Sensing a foreign ki, he immediately became alert. Recognizing the ki, he smiled. "Hey Chi Chi. I wasn't expecting to see you here. I just got back from..."  
  
His words were cut off as Chi Chi slapped him, hard, across the face.  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON POWER OF LOVE: Kakkarot tries to explain the situation to Chi Chi. Toruo comes back into the picture.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I really appreciated it. To be honest with you, I am so swamped with homework that I didn't think I could get this chapter out until next week. But after reading all the reviews, how could I leave so many people in suspense for so long? So here it is. Chapter 10. Please continue to read and review. Now a note to JZero, *looks left, right, up, down...looks everywhere* I don't see any more chapters for Chimera or A Get Together. Where are they? Hope to see one (or two...or three..or...u get the point) soon. Once again, thanx everyone! Till next time... ^_^ 


	12. Chapter 11 - Mixed Emotions

TITLE: Chapter Eleven - Mixed Emotions  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: K/CC  
WARNINGS: None  
SUMMARY: Kakkarot tries to explain some things to Chi Chi. Toruo gets beat up for his undying loyalty to the Prince.   
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and K (G)/CC. Please read and review. I would really like to know what you guys think and I would appreciate it. This really has nothing to do with the song Power of Love.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of the song Power of Love by Celine Dion. Please don't sue me. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Betrayal of Trust:  
  
  
Kakkarot dragged himself into his room, hurt that Vegeta wouldn't even let him speak. Sensing a foreign ki, he immediately became alert. Recognizing the ki, he smiled. "Hey Chi Chi. I wasn't expecting to see you here. I just got back from..."  
  
His words were cut off as she slapped him, hard, across the face.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
The news of Prince Vegeta's exile hit the Saiyan empire hard. Many people said King Vegeta had done the right thing, but inside, they all believed the King was insane. Behind closed doors, on some of the farthest planets of the Saiyan empire, rumours began that the King was being used like a puppet by Frieza.   
  
Frieza. The very word struck ice in the hearts of any who heard it. Frieza's arrival on planet Vegeta didn't do much to quell the rumours, it only sparked them even more.   
  
*****  
  
Lumo smirked at Homto and Toruo.   
  
"Mission, so far so good."  
  
Homto's idiotic grin came flying onto his face. "So that means we've almost got Vegeta hating Kakkarot?"  
  
"Yes you baka. Don't you remember what the mission was?"  
  
"Well...no. Not really."  
  
Toruo couldn't help but laugh at the powerful yet stupid Saiyan. He was undoubtedly Nappa's cousin. The stupidity must run in the family, he mused to himself. A hand flew across his face.  
  
"What are you laughing at baka?"  
  
Unable to move his hands or legs, Toruo collected the blood he felt in his mouth and spit it at Lumo. "I'm laughing at your pathetic partner and you're stupid plans."  
  
"Stupid plans?!" Homto was too stupid to realize that Lumo wasn't standing up for him. Instead, Lumo was defending the plan. "Ha! Like you could do any better."  
  
"You are both such bakas. When Prince Vegeta hears of this, you will both die slow and painful deaths."  
  
The death glare he received from Lumo almost made him shake, but he faught the urge and glared right back.  
  
"And how, young Toruo, is the Prince going to find out about this plan?"  
  
"Hmph. I don't know. But he will. You watch. He's a smart Saiyan."  
  
"He will will he?"  
  
Before Toruo could say anything else, he found fists flying at him faster than he could see. Finally, after they figured he was beaten up enough, Lumo and Homto stopped their assult.  
  
"There is no way we will fail."  
  
They laughed as they both left the little cave that was Toruo's prison. Toruo stared after them, knowing that if Kakkarot or Vegeta found him now, they would not recognize him. He was just too beaten up.  
  
*****  
  
The hit didn't hurt him physically, but it hurt like hell emotionally. "What was that for Chi Chi?"  
  
"What was that for? WHAT WAS THAT FOR? You have the nerve to ask me what that was for?" Tears began to glide their way down her face. Kakkarot could only watch, feeling as if every tear that fell was worth more than the most precious diamond in the universe.  
  
"I...Why are you crying? Why did you hit me?" He wanted to wrap his arms around her, but found himself holding back.  
  
"I go looking for you wanting to spend some extra time with you and what do I see? You holding Bulma! I thought you loved me. I thought you actually cared but you're nothing more than a two-timing cheater. And with my best friend?" The sentence came out in broken sagments as sobs racked her body. "Get out Kakkarot. I don't want to see you ever again."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Please, just leave." She turned her back on him, obviously not wanting to say anything more.  
  
Kakkarot stared dumbfounded. For the second time that day, he found that the people he cared about most were unwilling to listen to him. Not wanting to upset her further, he left the room, closing the door silently as he exited. He stood by the door, not sure what to do. He wanted her to know the truth, but she obviously didn't want to see him  
  
"Chi Chi, I want you to know that there is nothing between Bulma. You don't have to listen to me and you don't have to believe me, but I want to at least get this off my chest." He paused, taking a deep breath. "What you saw wasn't really what was going on. I went to Vegeta's room to see if he wanted to spar and before I knew it, Bulma came running out of the room crying her eyes out. I was only trying to comfort her." Another pause. He hoped she would believe him. "I love you Chi Chi." With nothing further to say, he made his way to his bedroom, feeling worse than he had before.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma lay on her bed, too heart broken to do anything else. Vegeta had hit her. It was finally sinking in. He had physically abused her. Did that mean he had no feelings towards her? What about that one day in the gravity room? Was he just playing a game with her heart? Why? Damn Saiyan, messing with her mind and heart. I hate him. I wish he had never come to Earth at all. I wish he was dead.   
  
Dispite what her mind said, her sub-conscious knew that it wasn't true. She still loved him and probably always would. There was just something about him that made her fall deeper into love everytime she saw him. But what was it? His body? No, physical attration wasn't it. His hair? Definitely not. His eyes? Yes, it had to be the eyes. Those eyes that said so much that he couldn't say out loud. Those passionate orbs that told her he cared for her, he needed her, he loved her.  
  
Her sub-conscious thoughts obviously weren't as powerful as her conscious thoughts so her mind continued to bash Vegeta, calling him every bad name that humankind had ever come up with.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi curled up into a ball on her bed as she drew the covers over her body. She had listened to everything that Kakkarot had said. A part of her wanted to believe him, but another part of her told her that what she saw wasn't a lie. How could he do that to her? How could Bulma do that to her? More tears of pain fell from her cheeks. Oh how she wanted to believe him, wanted to trust him with all her heart.  
  
All she wanted to do was be in his arms, have him comforting her pains and worries away. But no. She had kicked him out of her room and maybe her life. She couldn't take back what she had said. Did she really mean everything she had said? No. Everything was said during the heat of the moment. She hadn't really thought about what she said and now that she did, it hurt.  
  
She closed her eyes never wanting to wake up again. Now that she had met him, she couldn't imagine life without him. If he truly didn't want her, if he didn't love her, she didn't want to live.   
  
*****  
  
As hard as he tried, Kakkarot could not sleep. The stars were completely up now, but he didn't feel tired. He felt as if a part of him had left, been taken away from him and there was nothing he could do about it. In fact, a part of him had been taken away, Chi Chi. She had become a part of him after that very first kiss, and now that she no longer wanted him, he would never be complete again.  
  
Feeling something wet on his cheeks, Kakkarot reached up a hand to brush it away. What was this? A tear? He was crying? He had never cried before. He didn't care. It may not be right, it may look weird, it may be shunned upon by other Saiyans, but he didn't care. All that mattered was that the best part of his life was no longer there.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma, stood in front of him in his bedroom, smiling her radiant smile as always. He smiled back and began to walk towards her. He wanted to hold her and just forget that anyone else existed. She backed away from him. "Bulma, where are you going?" His voice echoed in his room. He sped up after her and she sped up as well.  
  
"No Vegeta. Stay away."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because I don't love you. I don't even like you. In fact, I hate you. Are you that stupid not to know? I have always loved Kakkarot."   
  
Suddenly Kakkarot appeared at her side. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Vegeta collapsed to the floor. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"   
  
"Kakkarot, can you please kill him? He is so annoying."  
  
"With pleasure Bulma. I have never liked him anyway. He always was bossy."  
  
Vegeta could do nothing more than stare as a ki blast came his way, tearing through his very essence.  
  
Vegeta sat bolt upright in his bed, sweat rolling off his body. It was only a dream...only a dream. He brought his hand up to his forehead and wiped off the sweat as he tried to normalize his breathing. Finally, feeling his heartbeat return to normal, he lay down again, hoping that this time, he would not be haunted by dreams.  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON POWER OF LOVE: Toruo escapes.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Two words (at least I think it's two words): mid-term week. Yes, mid-term week is the upcoming week *groans* and since I haven't touched my books since I started writing fanfics (Clash of Destinies to be more precise), I need all the studying time I can get. So, why am I telling you this? Because I will have basically NO time to write for at least a week (gosh I'm glad I have a four day weekend afterwards). I will write as much as I can and hope to have at least one chapter up soon. *sweatdrops as people begin throwing fruits at her* Hope this chapter was enough to keep everyone happy. *ducks as a few sharp knives fly her way* Please continue to read and review. Well, till next time... ^_^ 


	13. Chapter 12 - Rescued

TITLE: Chapter Twelve - Rescued  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: Toruo/??  
WARNINGS: None  
SUMMARY: Toruo is rescued and meets an interesting person.  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and K (G)/CC. Please read and review. I would really like to know what you guys think and I would appreciate it. This really has nothing to do with the song Power of Love.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of the song Power of Love by Celine Dion. Please don't sue me. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Mixed Emotions:  
  
  
Vegeta sat bolt upright in his bed, sweat rolling off his body. It was only a dream...only a dream. He brought his hand up to his forehead and wiped off the sweat as he tried to normalize his breathing. Finally, feeling his heartbeat return to normal, he lay down again, hoping that this time, he would not be haunted by dreams.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Toruo opened his eyes. He could sense that it was sometime very early in the morning. There was very little light in the cave and he could hear the chirp of birds rousing themselves. He shook his head trying to clear away the weariness of sleep. His eyes began to adjust and his senses pricked up. He was still tired. So why had he gotten up?  
  
He came wide awake as he felt an unfamiliar ki nearby. His body tensed and he shut his eyes again, trying to give off the impression that he was asleep. It couldn't be Homto or Lumo. This ki level was too low. His faught the urge to open his eyes as the ki approached him. He heard a gasp as whoever it was stood very near him.  
  
"Oh Kami!" A femine voice gasped out. A soft hand brushed gently across his bloodied and bruised face. He wanted to blast the person into oblivion for touching him. No one touched him in any manner unless it was during a battle. Ugh. If only his hands weren't bound.  
  
Toruo felt other small ki's begin to approach him. The last thing he remembered before passing out was a voice saying something about getting him out of there.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta trained against Lumo and Homto in the castle training grounds, trying to find release to his anger. Usually he would train in the gravity machine, but right now, that reminded him too much of the woman, and he didn't even want to think of her.  
  
His mind functioned as if it wasn't really there. He saw, but didn't really see. He had no control over his body as he sparred with his two fellow warriors. He did everything almost automatically. In his current state, he knew not of the word 'fatigue'. He was just an endless ball of energy, never stopping to take a breath. His mind would not allow him to stop. The moment he stopped, she would make her way back into his mind again.  
  
Lumo ducked away from a ki blast, fear evident in his eyes. Vegeta seemed close to insanity, as if he couldn't control himself. This was scary. What if the former Prince accidentally killed them, unaware of what he was doing. Deciding that he didn't want to risk his life just yet, Lumo pulled back from Vegeta.  
  
"My Prince. I think we need a break for now."  
  
Vegeta immediately stopped in mid-punch. Looking at Vegeta, Lumo could have sworn he saw a look of confusion in the other warriors eye.  
  
"Oh. Sure. That's enough for today. We'll continue tomorrow."  
  
Vegeta was still shocked as he made his way to his personal bathroom. Lumo and Homto sure looked beaten. Had he done that? Was he that strong now?   
  
Kakkarot spotted Vegeta enter the palace and dodged into a nearby room. He was sure that his friend didn't want to see him just yet and to be honest, Kakkarot didn't want to see Vegeta either. They were suppose to be close, suppose to be friends. How could Vegeta just make assumptions without even asking him about the truth? Hmph, some friend he was.  
  
*****  
  
Toruo's eyes fluttered open for the second time that day. He moved his hand to his forehead, trying to rub away the confusion. His hands? They were free and unbound? What? His brain slowly brought back the events of his last memories before blacking out. He quickly tried to sit up, wanting to see his surroundings.  
  
"Oh, so you're awake now? Take it easy alright? You're still injured."  
  
Toruo turned to glare at the speaker and found his icy glare melt. She was...a goddess! She could be nothing else. Never had he seen anyone so...radiant!  
  
"Am I dead?" He slowly lay down again as pain engulfed his body.  
  
She giggled. He liked the sound of it.   
  
"No silly. This is my father's house."  
  
"What...what am I doing here? Who are you?" He tried to sound menacing but knew it didn't come out sounding that way.  
  
She moved from her seat by the window and sat down beside the bed that he was on. A smile flickered across her face. "You are here because you need to get better. We don't know you're past, but we know you are a fellow living creature who needs help. Who I am, well, I'm Fate Daughter. What's your name?"  
  
Toruo continued to stare, unable to think. "Uh...uh...." He shut his mouth and tore his gaze off her face. "My name is Toruo." He rubbed his hand against his stomach in embarrasment as it grumbled loudly, reminding him that he hadn't eaten in awhile.  
  
"I'll be back with some food and medicine in a bit."  
  
Toruo could only stare after her as she left the room he was in. This had to be a dream. She was too pretty for it not to be a dream. He smiled. If it was a dream, he didn't want it to end. His eyes filled with fear and his heart with terror as he remembered why he had been chained up in the first place.   
  
He tried to suppress his ki so that Lumo and Homto wouldn't be able to find him but found it nearly impossible. He almost laughed as he realized the extent of his injuries. He couldn't believe it. His ki was at an all time low. So low, in fact, that he didn't even need to worry about Homto and Lumo finding him.  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON POWER OF LOVE: Um....I'm not sure yet. Heh. Got one more mid-term guys! That's it! YEAH! 


	14. Chapter 13 - All Mixed Up

TITLE: Chapter Thirteen - All Mixed Up  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: None (another depressing chapter)  
WARNINGS: None  
SUMMARY: Lumo and Homto find out Toruo is gone. Vegeta sees something that makes him more upset.  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and K (G)/CC. Please read and review. I would really like to know what you guys think and I would appreciate it. This really has nothing to do with the song Power of Love.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of the song Power of Love by Celine Dion. Please don't sue me. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Rescued:   
  
  
He tried to suppress his ki so that Lumo and Homto wouldn't be able to find him but found it nearly impossible. He almost laughed as he realized the extent of his injuries. He couldn't believe it. His ki was at an all time low. So low, in fact, that he didn't even need to worry about Homto and Lumo finding him.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Lumo was in a rage. He had returned to the cave which Toruo had been held captive in only to find that Toruo wasn't there. Where the hell was the stupid Saiyan? How had he escaped. Lumo yelled his fury out for the world to hear.  
  
Homto came striding in, his face set in a stupid look of confusion. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
Lumo turned angrily to face his comrade. "What's wrong with me? Look Homto! Do you see anything wrong?"  
  
Homto looked Lumo up and down, not understanding anything. "You look normal enough."  
  
"You BAKA! Toruo is gone!"  
  
"So?" Homto crossed his arms. He didn't like being called an idiot.  
  
Lumo slapped himself on the head and made a mental note to himself never to work with such stupid imbeciles again. "Forget it. Let's go look for him."  
  
"Uh, okay."  
  
The two took to the air without wasting any more time. Lumo was feeling frantic. If Toruo made his way back to Vegeta, there could be a lot of trouble for himself and Homto. Keeping his ki low, he reached out his powers, trying to feel out Toruo's ki.   
  
Damn little Saiyan must have supressed it. Still, he comforted himself, it didn't matter. As soon as he found Toruo, and he would find the baka, he would make him pay dearly. Toruo would learn never to try and escape again.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta sat in his room, brooding over his life. He couldn't believe it. He had given up everything for a girl who loved someone else. A look of total disgust crossed his face. A part of him hated her for it. Another part could never hate her, no matter what she did. Yet another part also said what he saw wasn't real. He smacked himself on the head.  
  
"Baka. You saw it with your own two eyes. They were hugging each other." He knew it was weird of him to speak to himself, but he had to say it, had to hear it.  
  
Vegeta didn't care if Kakkarot really was planning to rebel against him. In fact, he didn't care about life. Nothing mattered since that woman didn't really love him. "Ugh. Get a grip Vegeta. She is not worth it. Hell, go blast her to the next dimension and get over it."  
  
He stood up, planning to do what he had said. He forced his legs forward, one at a time. It was almost impossible, as if his leg was a small magnet and the ground was a much larger, more powerful magnet. Still, he faught it. He needed to get out. Needed to do something, anything!  
  
Step by step, drag by drag, he eventually made it to the door. After that, it didn't seem quite as hard to walk anymore. Still, he had to force himself away, to get busy. Slowly, ever so slowly, he made it to the main entrance, intent on finding out where Toruo had disappeared to.  
  
He felt bad. The younger Saiyan had taken a back seat in his mind due to all of his own problems. He would find Toruo to make up for it. He sensed that the other Saiyan wasn't dead. He could feel Toruo's ki, but he couldn't pinpoint it.   
  
Now, out in the open, he no longer had to force his legs to move. He no longer felt confined. Vegeta began to stretch his arms and legs, wanting to shake the feeling of being unable to move. He hated it. Never had he felt so powerless in his life. He knew why he felt so down but wouldn't let himself admit it. He couldn't accept that he was being reduced to nothingness because of her. Afterall, he was a warrior, one of the strongest in the universe!  
  
He turned his head to the left and froze. There was that slut again and she was with someone new this time. It was that baka human. Yamcha, that was his name. What also made him disgusted was the way that the human had his arms around the woman. Worse yet, she seemed to be hugging him back, trying to get closer to him.  
  
He turned his head away. So, there WAS no mistake afterall. She was a slut. Not only did she play with his heart, but now she was playing with Kakkarot's heart. Stupid woman would pay later. For now, he had more important things to do. He had to find Toruo. He had a feeling that once he found the Saiyan, a lot of other things would be revealed to him.  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi sat with her father in his bedroom. She had never felt so hurt or alone before. She couldn't even turn to Bulma this time. All that she had left was her father. At times like this, she really wished her mother was still alive. Still, her father had always loved and cared for her and now was no different.  
  
He watched her as the tears slid down her cheek. There was obviously something bothering her, but she wasn't saying what it was and he wasn't going to force her to say anything. He only wished he could help in some way. His only daughter, his only reason for living, his everything and yet he couldn't even make her smile. He sighed, concern and compassion written all over his face as he watched Chi Chi continue to cry.  
  
Unknown to both father and daughter, a lone figure leviated silently outside of the room. Kakkarot sighed inwardly, wondering why she wouldn't listen to him, why she wouldn't give him a chance to explain everything. Didn't she have any trust and faith in him at all?   
  
He wanted to scream, wanted to cry, wanted to fight, wanted to do so much, but most of all, wanted to die. He faught the urge to go in there and kiss her tears away. How much he wanted to hold her, no one would ever know.  
  
He immediately snapped out of his sadness as he felt Vegeta's ki leaving the castle. Closing his eyes and than re-opening them, Kakkarot followed. No matter what happened, Vegeta was still the Prince and he was still the soldier.  
  
*****  
  
Toruo opened his eyes dazedly. He must have fallen asleep again. He lay there for awhile, feeling grateful that he was alive and well. Still, he knew his duty. He had to get to Prince Vegeta. He had to tell him everything he knew. He would not let Lumo and Homto get away with the torture they had put him through.  
  
How was he going to get back? He had no idea where he was and no idea where the castle was. He had never left the castle and was, at that moment, calling himself awful names for that. He had never taken the time to look around or meet the nice people of this wonderful planet and now, he was regretting it. No matter what though, he knew what he had to do. Lumo and Homto must not succeed.   
  
Fate watched Toruo from her own room as he got up and stretched. She knew what meeting him meant. Her fate, had been decided and no matter what she did, she could not change it.  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON POWER OF LOVE: Homto and Lumo find Toruo. So does someone else.  
  
  
Note to TODBF (TheOriginalDragonBallFlamer): Bring it on girl. Can't fight your own fights so you had to go get your friends eh? Well, unlike you, I don't need my friends to finish my battles. And um...you "declared war" on me? That is so pathetic. I believe we already WERE having a war. I guess you were just too stupid to know that. I will see you on Monday (if you bother to show up in the DBZ Forum at all...with your little dogs...err...I mean friends).  
  
Note to JZero: *mumbles darkly under breath and draws out the JZero and Fido blaster* Write write write! I want to read more of Chimera.  
  
Note to all the reviewers: Thank you for your review and support. This was slightly longer...slightly. Hehe...*ducks as people fling things at her* 


	15. Chapter 14 - The Chase

TITLE: Chapter Fourteen - The Chase  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Hidden_Angel_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: Toruo/Fate  
WARNINGS: None  
SUMMARY: Toruo is found. Bulma gets some things off her chest.  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and K (G)/CC. Please read and review. I would really like to know what you guys think and I would appreciate it. This really has nothing to do with the song Power of Love.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of the song Power of Love by Celine Dion. Please don't sue me. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on All Mixed Up:  
  
  
How was he going to get back? He had no idea where he was and no idea where the castle was. He had never left the castle and was, at that moment, calling himself awful names for that. He had never taken the time to look around or meet the nice people of this wonderful planet and now, he was regretting it. No matter what though, he knew what he had to do. Lumo and Homto must not succeed.   
  
Fate watched Toruo from her own room as he got up and stretched. She knew what meeting him meant. Her fate, had been decided and no matter what she did, she could not change it.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Toruo looked up from his dinner which he was having with the Daughter's. It couldn't be. No way. It was. There was no denying it. Somehow Lumo and Homto had picked up his ki and were now on their way towards him. He found his voice gone and his legs completely immobile.  
  
Fate looked up at him. She knew. He didn't need to say anything. She just knew. She appeared calm as she stood up, grabbed Toruo by the arm and rushed out of her house with him uttering a quick "will be back" to her parents. Whatever happened, and she knew what would, she had to make sure he got away safely. That was her duty, that was why she had been born.  
  
*****  
  
Lumo grinned and faught hard not to laugh out loud. He could sense it. Toruo's ki. The young Saiyan was either suppressing it very well, or still very injuried. There were many larger human ki's around him but that didn't matter. They would be no match for him and Homto.  
  
Sensing that everything was going to fall into place again, he quickened his pace. Another smile flashed across his face. "Run all you want little Toruo. You will NOT get away from me. Not this time." Excited by the chase, neither Saiyans noticied that they were being followed by two others.  
  
*****  
  
Toruo quickly looked behind him. They were speeding up. No, not now. He wasn't well enough yet. He surpressed his laughter at the thought. Even if he was 100%, there was no way he could beat Homto and Lumo. Both were much older and more experienced than he was.  
  
Guilt grew in his heart as he once again continued to follow Fate through the trees and bushes. He knew that if Lumo and Homto caught up to them, unless a miracle happened, they would die, the both of them. It was all his fault. If Fate hadn't gotten involved with him, than she wouldn't be in this kind of danger.  
  
Although he had never prayed before, Toruo silently asked Kami for a miracle.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma gently pulled away from Yamcha's arms. "Thanks for being here for me Yamcha."  
  
"Sure thing Bulma. Any time. So do you want to tell me what's wrong?"  
  
Bulma had no idea where to begin. She felt and hurt so much that she wasn't really sure how to express herself. She sniffed and blinked back a few tears. Did she want to tell Yamcha? Yes, she needed to tell someone, anyone.  
  
She had been feeling miserable all day when she ran into Yamcha. She could tell that he still had feelings for her from when they had previously gone out, but she saw him only as a friend. His concern for her was sweet and Bulma couldn't help but hug him. She really needed a friend and it seemed as if suddenly, she had none.  
  
Sniffing one last time, she decided to tell him everything. Slowly, she began to retell her tale. She began with Vegeta saving her when the men had tried to rape her at her house and finally finished at when he had slammed the door shut after seeing Kakkarot trying to comfort her.  
  
"He slapped you?" Yamcha seemed furious, but whether it was because Vegeta had slapped her or because he was jealous, Bulma wasn't sure.  
  
Bulma nodded. "I don't think he really meant to though." Not sure why she was defending Vegeta, she tried to change the subject. "It seems that there is no one I can trust right now."  
  
Yamcha looked hurt. "You can trust me Bulma."  
  
She forced a smile onto her face. "Thanks a lot Yamcha, but there are certain things that a girl can't tell a guy."  
  
Yamcha smiled back. "Oh. Why don't you go talk to Chi Chi?"  
  
"Chi Chi has refused to see anyone and Ox King won't let anyone in."  
  
"I wonder what's wrong with her."  
  
"I don't know." Bulma sighed, biting back the tears that threatened to fall. "All I know is that Vegeta doesn't trust me at all and my best friend isn't there for me when I need her."  
  
"It's alright Bulma. Everything is going to be alright."  
  
She could hold her tears back no more as they made their way down her cheeks. If only she could hear those words from Vegeta.  
  
*****  
  
Toruo's heart raced as he realized that Homto and Lumo would eventually catch up to them. He stopped abruptly. He would run no longer. Fate stopped as well.  
  
"Toruo, what are you doing? Come on. Let's go!"  
  
He looked at her, sadness in his eyes. "No. You go on Fate. Get away from here before it's too late."  
  
She shook her head. Once again, she was unable to stop the future she had seen in her dreams. "I'm not going anywhere if you won't go."  
  
"You must go! I can't go. I have to fight for my honour, even if I die doing so." He seemed to be pleading more than speaking. "If anything happens to you, I will never be able to forgive myself."  
  
She smiled at him, feeling the same way he did. "No. I won't go anywhere. Don't worry about me."  
  
"Go! You don't have much time!"  
  
Just than Lumo touched down in front of him while Homto flew behind them and landed as well.  
  
"No one is going anywhere."   
  
There was an evil, wreckless grin on his face that Toruo didn't like. Toruo felt Fate's back against his own and his heart nearly left his body. Oh how he relished her every touch. He couldn't explain it, but even if he died, he could not let anything happen to her. Perhaps it was because she had helped him or maybe because she was in danger because of him. He wasn't sure.   
  
He saw her hand out of his peripheral vision and grabbed it. No matter what, he would not let anything happen to her. Her small hands felt smooth to his much larger ones and he almost smiled dispite their serious situation. Lumo's voice brought him back to reality.  
  
"So boy. It looks as if you have dragged someone else into your little problem. Now, she will have to die as well as you."  
  
"What the hell do you want with her? She has never done anything to you."  
  
Lumo laughed, shaking the trees as if a hurricane had hit at that precise moment. "Who knows what you have told her in the time that you have been gone?"  
  
Toruo narrowed his eyes in anger. "I told her nothing. Do what you please with me, but leave her out of it."  
  
Fate couldn't help but feel a warmth spread through her body as he tried to get her out of the situation. He really was a sweet guy even if he didn't know it. The fact that he was holding her hand wasn't making things any better for her. She just wanted to lean over and kiss him. He wasn't bad looking. In fact he was very cute.  
  
He had dark, mysterious, brown eyes and spiky hair. His muscles bulged against his clothing telling anyone who looked at him that he had immense strength. His smile was deepened with a small dimple on his left cheek. His lips were rich and luscious, so very kissable.  
  
She knew that by her being there, she was a burden to him but she didn't care. All she knew was that she wouldn't leave him here alone with these two strangers. They seemed dangerous. Besides, her dreams had told her that he would need her afterwards.  
  
Toruo pulled Fate with him skywards, as Homto, tired of talking, fired a ki blast at him. Lumo stood by and watched as Toruo and Homto began throwing fists and kicks at each other. Toruo managed to knock Homto down for a few seconds and he used those precious moments to land and make sure Fate was on safe, solid ground. Afterall, who knew how much longer he could last.  
  
Pushing that thought aside, Toruo launched himself at Homto who was now up and angerier than ever before. He was stopped in his tracks as Homto jabbed at him and followed that up with a punch that made the air sing. Luckily, Toruo just managed to dodge it, though just barely. However, he was not able to block the knee that came smashing up against his mid-section.  
  
Doubling over in pain, he tried to regain some balance only to find that an elbow was smashing down on his back. A scream erupted from Fate and Toruo was snapped out of his pain. He glanced towards her, afraid that Lumo might be trying to do something to her. No. She was safe. Her eyes were clouded over with fear as she watched him. He smiled. She was trully concerned about him.  
  
He was rocked backwards and flat on his back as a ki ball smashed into him. Now, unable to move, he could only ask Kami to keep Fate safe. Without warning, the miracle that Toruo had been asking for, came.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Vegeta's voice sent shivers up everyone's spine. The appearance of Kakkarot a few seconds later didn't help the look on Lumo's face either. Homto was still trying to figure out what was going on, his mind slowly turning and putting the pieces together.  
  
Vegeta took a closer look at the small group. "Toruo?" He blinked in shock a few times and completely ignored Kakkarot's sputtering. "There is a LOT of explaining required here and someone will tell me exactly what is going on. Now!"  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON POWER OF LOVE: Vegeta learns the truth about Homto and Lumo.  
  
  
Note to Everyone: Thanx to those of you who said you would support me against TODBF. However, there seems to be some misunderstandings and I think I need to clear some things up. First of all, TODBF didn't flame my fic, she was just annoying people in the Forum. Second of all, we have called a truce, no more arguments. Peace now reigns (except for the C/C/C war which is just for fun). Thanx for your support anyways though.  
  
Note to JZero: Chimera...Chimera...Chimera. Heh...must read more of Chimera soon...do you hear?   
  
Answer To A Couple of Questions:  
  
No, I am not dead. I have just been busy with...family things. Sorry this chapter took so long. I'll try to get the next one out soon but if you know me, I have to write at least one chapter for each of my other two fics before I can write another chapter for this.   
  
Yes, Fate Daughter is yet another original character of mine (hehe..Homto, Lumo, Toruo and now Fate Daughter).  
  
If I didn't answer your question, I'm sorry. Please state it in your review and I will answer it in the next chapter. ^_^ Thanx for your reviews guys (and girls). 


	16. Chapter 15 - Death Of An Enemy

TITLE: Chapter Fifeteen - Death of an Enemy  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Angel_of_One_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: Toruo/Fate  
WARNINGS: None  
SUMMARY: Homto dies.  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and K (G)/CC. Please read and review. I would really like to know what you guys think and I would appreciate it. This really has nothing to do with the song Power of Love.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of the song Power of Love by Celine Dion. Please don't sue me. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on The Chase:  
  
  
Vegeta's voice sent shivers up everyone's spine. The appearance of Kakkarot a few seconds later didn't help the look on Lumo's face either. Homto was still trying to figure out what was going on, his mind slowly turning and putting the pieces together.  
  
Vegeta took a closer look at the small group. "Toruo?" He blinked in shock a few times and completely ignored Kakkarot's sputtering. "There is a LOT of explaining required here and someone will tell me exactly what is going on. Now!"  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Lumo twitched on the spot, mind racing for an excuse. Homto stared up at Vegeta in wonder. Silence. All that could be heard was the sound of wind brushing against the trees and the occasional chirp of a bird.   
  
Vegeta glared at the group. According to Lumo, wasn't Toruo suppose to be dead? If so, who was this look-alike? Perhaps Lumo's information had been jumbled. Dispite the quesitons racing through his brain, he kept the same stoic, glare on his face. He had to act tough, had to be strong. He would not let himself become weak and curious. He would get his answer without being reduced to asking. He was, by blood, the Saiyan Prince.  
  
"What do you mean an explanation Vegeta?"  
  
Vegeta didn't bother to look at Kakkarot. "I was informed that Toruo was dead. If that is the case, who is the imposter standing there?" The menace in his voice was obvious.  
  
Toruo looked up at Vegeta. Him? Dead? Slowly, Lumo's plan began to unravel itself in Toruo's mind. Those little sneaks! They were going to pay for such ideas.   
  
What happened next left no room for denial from Lumo or Homto. Homto launched an enourmous ki blast straight for Vegeta who stood unfazed. The former Saiyan Prince sneered at Homto and merely absorbed the blast into his palms, adding it's energy to his own, growing ki ball.  
  
"Fool! You forget that I am much stronger than you."   
  
Kakkarot could only stare in open-mouthed shock. What was going on? As smart as he was, his mind could not keep up. Homto? Lumo? He had always known that they weren't the most trustworthy people but...traitors? He couldn't even remember the last Saiyans to betray their King or Prince. He was rudely snapped back to attention again as Vegeta unleashed his own ki blast straight at Homto.  
  
Dust clouds blew up from the force of the ki blast and Toruo was forced backwards from where he stood. A yell of terror struck fear in the young Saiyan's heart. He quickly turned around and saw Fate being blown away by the tremendous force.  
  
Without thinking or questioning himself, he took to the air after Fate who looked like she was about to fall. His heart raced as he thought that he wouldn't make it, wouldn't catch her in time. Using every once of what little energy he had left, he surged forward once more and caught her tightly in his arms just as she was about to hit the ground. To his great and utter surprise, his breathing had increased and he was virtually panting as he held her tightly against himself.  
  
He couldn't explain it. Couldn't explain why he had felt so scared thinking that she might be hurt. He had never been so scared in his life. Not even when he had first stood in front of the King as a member of the elites. Not even when he was being held captive by Lumo and Homto. Never. His breaths came in short gasps as his body tried to return to an equlibrium state.  
  
He looked down at Fate's face as he slowly helped her sit up. She smiled weakly at him, fear evident in her eyes. "Are you okay?" His voice was so sobbed for breath that he didn't think she could hear him.   
  
She nodded silently, obviously still shaken. He pulled her closer to him, something else he wasn't sure why he did. He felt her shudder and shake in his arms as she regained her composure.  
  
Kakkarot watched the two young lovers and envied them. He wanted to hold Chi Chi in his arms as well. He wanted to be able to tell her that he loved her, to caress her, to whisper sweet words in her ear. Just thinking about her brought an immense pain to his heart. So immense that he had never thought it possible. He shut his eyes and faught the wave of emotions that threatened to overtake him.  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta crossed his arms and waited for the dust so settle. He knew Homto had probably dodged the blast, but he wasn't about to fly himself into danger. His trained eyes searched the surrounding area and tried to penetrate the dust clouds as he kept a weary eye out for Homto. The traitor would pay. There was no longer any doubt that Homto and Lumo had some plan or other. Why else would Homto attack him? They were trying to cover up of course.  
  
He relaxed his muscles a bit, not wanting to be tense or uptight for the fight that he knew was about to come. A few seconds later, Homto stumbled out of the crater that had been created by the ki blast. Sputtering and choking, he never saw Vegeta's fists until it knocked him back into the crater again.  
  
Vegeta stood, arms crossed, glaring at Homto from the edge of the crater. "Traitor. Tell me what you planned."  
  
Homto, still seeing stars, couldn't respond. He blinked furiously a few times hoping the stars would go away. Slowly and cautiously he managed to get onto his hands and knees. Feeling something foreign on his face, he brought his hand up to wipe it off and was startled to find that he was bleeding already. He had no idea Vegeta had hit him that hard.   
  
He licked his lips and tried to swallow but found that there was an odd taste in his mouth. Quickly spitting it out, he stared in awe at his own blood. Anger flowed through the elite Saiyan's veins as he stood up and glared at Vegeta.  
  
"You little brat! We were going to let you live and just hand you over to King Vegeta, but now you will die!" Without realizing his own confession, Homto flew straight for Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta calmly blocked punch after punch as Homto tried vainly to land an attack. Tiring of the little game, Vegeta grabbed tightly onto Homto's fists and slowly twisted it wanting to hear the larger Saiyan scream in pain. No one but his father could get away with calling him a brat. Prince or no Prince, he still had his pride.  
  
"No one insults me you stupid moron." Quickly, Vegeta released one of Homto's fists and plunged his own straight through the older Saiyan's armor and body. Vegeta's eyes held their same icy glare as blood gushed all over his fists and Homto gasped in shock. Slowly and painfully, Homto was no more.  
  
Kakkarot's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he watched the horrific sight transpire in front of him. Minutes after Homto had passed into the next dimension, Vegeta still stood rooted to the spot. Slowly and cautiously, Kakkarot made his way over.  
  
"Vegeta, you can let go of him now. He's dead." No response. Kakkarot narrowed his eyes at Vegeta as fear and worry for his friend came over him. Taking larger strides, he marched over to Vegeta and placed a hand gently on his shoulder.  
  
Vegeta literally jumped a few feet before turning to face Kakkarot. Vegeta smiled weakly at Kakkarot and with that one smile, everything between the two of them was alright again. There was no need for apologies, no need for any of that. Sometimes, friends understand each other best without words and this was one of those times.   
  
Vegeta sighed in relief. The friendship he shared with Kakkarot was too strong and too important to him. He was not willing to lose a friend simply because of one woman. Especially for a slutty woman who was ready to jump into any guy's arms and...  
  
"Where's Lumo?" Toruo's question broke the friendly silence that hung in the air.  
  
Both Kakkarot and Vegeta looked around and expanded their ki trying to find their target. No. He was not in the nearby vicinty. Lumo had disappeared.  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON POWER OF LOVE: King Vegeta makes plans to come to Earth.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I promised this on Sunday, but...blame the Beta reader! I had this done on Sunday! Hehe. *points at Beta reader and laughs* See? Now it's YOUR fault. Huh? J/k. But seriously, I had this done on Sunday. Sorry about the delay in post.  
  
Alright. I am sorry that this took so long (and my other fics still haven't been updated yet _ ) but life has gotten busier. With essays, assignments, labs, MSN (hehe) and so on, I find that there is very little time. I promised a long chapter, however, I got carried away chatting again so this was fairly short. Sorry. I'll try to get another chapter out some time this weekend. The key word there is TRY.  
  
Oh! While we're on the topic of MSN (sort of), if anyone wants to get in contact with me, my MSN email address is Angel_of_One_83@hotmail.com. Welps, talk to you later I guess!  
  
Note to JZero: I know you just updated recently, but I want more! _ You left such a mean cliffhanger! UGH! Hurry hurry! I want you writing as soon as you get back from the beach do you here?! Hehe. I'm not threatening you. Really, I'm not. ^_^ 


	17. Chapter 16 - Tears of Love

This chapter is dedicated to JZero for her undying support of this fic, and basically all of my fics. I don't know why you like them because you are a much better writer, but thank you so much. It means a lot to me.  
  
TITLE: Chapter Sixteen - Tears of Love  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Angel_of_One_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: K/CC (lots of it) and a bit of T/F  
WARNINGS: Kakkarot is very OOC compared to the actual anime (or so I thought).  
SUMMARY: Some major K/CC moments.   
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and K (G)/CC. Please read and review. I would really like to know what you guys think and I would appreciate it. This really has nothing to do with the song Power of Love.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of the song Power of Love by Celine Dion. Please don't sue me. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Death of an Enemy:   
  
  
Vegeta sighed in relief. The friendship he shared with Kakkarot was too strong and too important to him. He was not willing to lose a friend simply because of one woman. Especially for a slutty woman who was ready to jump into any guy's arms and...  
  
"Where's Lumo?" Toruo's question broke the friendly silence that hung in the air.  
  
Both Kakkarot and Vegeta looked around and expanded their ki trying to find their target. No. He was not in the nearby vicinty. Lumo had disappeared.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta's anger began to reignite again. He wasn't sure who he was more upset with, himself for letting Lumo disappear like that, or Lumo for disappearing at all. Now, he would make sure the traitor died a painful death. He would slowly break one limb at a time and make Lumo beg for death. Shaking with digust, Vegeta took to the air followed by an equally enraged Kakkarot.  
  
Toruo remained where he was, still holding Fate in his arms. He was afraid that if he let go, she would slip away from him forever and for some reason, he didn't like that thought. It was selfish of him, but he didn't care. Now that he had met her, he coulnd't imagine life without her.  
  
Knowing that he had a duty to fulfil, he pulled slowly away from her. "Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
Her smile melted all his fears and his soul. "Yeah. I think so. Thanks."  
  
He smiled back but felt his sub-consciousness tug at his mind. What was he suppose to do now? His duty was to protect the Prince and that meant he should be wherever Vegeta was. On the other hand, he wanted to make sure Fate got home safely. He could take her with him, but that would be putting her into needless danger. As he was about to voice his question, she anwered it for him.  
  
"I'm not scared."  
  
His eyebrows raised in wonder. "Not scared of what?"  
  
"I know what you're thinking. It's obvious in your eyes." A blank look from Toruo told her that he was indeed confused. She smiled at his confusion. She loved doing this to him. He had killed thousands and still he was able to remain innocent. How did he do it? "I'll be alright. You have a duty to fulfill. Go on."  
  
He scruntched up his face making her smile even more. "Are you sure? I can take you home first."  
  
She shook her head. "No. It's okay. I'll be alright."  
  
Reluctantly he put her down. He nodded and smiled at her. As he turned around, he felt a hand softly brush against his shoulders. Turning around to face Fate again, her lips brushed gently against his cheeks. "Take care Toruo."  
  
Before he could do or say anything else, she was already walking away from him. Sighing in resolution, he took one last glance backwards and then took to the air. Following Vegeta's fading ki, he hoped with all his heart that she would be okay.  
  
*****  
  
A thundering crash in the main entrance of the castle caused the Z team to jump out of their seats. A few seconds later, Vegeta's enraged voice echoed around the hallways. His anger and frustration were obvious as he began a rampage, tearing the castle apart from the inside out.  
  
Bulma shivered involuntarily, feeling so many emotions that weren't her's. Anger, fear, frustration, pride, pain and...confusion. What was this? What exactly was she experiencing? She shuddered in fear, afraid of what the answer may be. Wrapping her arms around herself, silent tears began to make their way down her soft cheeks. She was alone. The only man she had ever trully loved no longer cared for her. All alone.  
  
Meanwhile, Vegeta's rampage through the castle took a slight pause as a feeling of sadness began to overwhelm him. What was going on? Sadness? He had no reason to be sad. Suddenly, the answer came to him, hitting him harder than a Kamehameha from Kakkarot. The overwhelming sadness was not his own emotion. It was that woman's emotion. In the heat of everything that had happened, the Saiyan warrior had forgotten all about his bond to her. And now, he had let down his guard giving her the opportunity to experience his emotions as she shared her's with him.   
  
Anger flaring in him once more, he rebuilt the wall of ice which he had so effectively kept up for so long. He would not let her in again. No cheating slut would get the best of the Saiyan prince. A hint of regret entered his mind and was quickly shoved aside as he remembered that he was no longer the Saiyan prince.  
  
Remembering that Lumo was still in the castle somewhere, Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts. He could deal with everything later but right now, Lumo had to learn a very important lesson. A smirk flickered over his face as he concentrated all his energy into tracking down the little traitor. He had to make sure that everyone understand that no one could betray him like this.  
  
Moving at full speed again, Vegeta could sense Kakkarot and Toruo following close behind. Down one hallway after another, he kept his senses sharp. He knew where Lumo would have wanted to go, the question was, had he gone there already? Had he gone and managed to flee so quickly? Perhaps, but that was yet to be known. Even if he had, he could not hide forever. Sensing triump, Vegeta let out a maniacal laugh of pure joy.  
  
Kakkarot raised his eyebrows in both fear and wonder. So Vegeta found this amusing? He certainly didn't. His friend was so distracted by his need to kill that he was not himself anymore. This could not be good. In fact, if Vegeta had been paying careful attention, he would have realized that there was a much shorter route to get to Lumo. It was as if the poor guy had lost his mind.  
  
Making a quick decision, Kakkarot departed from the small group at the next intersection of hallways. There was still a chance of catching Lumo. He had to try. If the baka got away, there was no telling what kind of damage he could cause.  
  
He muscled every ounce of speed he had and tore through the hallways. Doors and rooms passed by as blurs. However, dispite his speed, he was stopped dead in his tracks as he passed an opened room. Turning his head towards the muffled sobs, what greeted his eyes tore apart his heart and his soul.  
  
Sitting on the floor with her head resting on her bed, was a sobbing Chi Chi. Unsure of what to do, Kakkarot silently leaned against the wall where he would be out of sight. Closing his eyes he tried to regain control of his thoughts and emotions. His heart felt like it was crumbling apart into a million pieces never to be put together again. Losing all his strength, the mighty warrior slouched to the floor.  
  
Oh how he wanted to hold her, to kiss her, to reassure her and try to make her feel better. He wanted to see her smile, to hear her laugh. He couldn't stand seeing her like this. He didn't know what to do. She didn't seem to want to see him. He had to talk to her though, needed to talk to her.  
  
Getting up, he strode boldly into the room. He didn't care if she would hate him forever, but he needed to understand why she was mad at him. He hadn't done anything wrong had he? If he had, he would beg her to forgive him. He could not stand to be away from her any longer. Without her in his arms, life felt incomplete. If she wouldn't take him back, well, he didn't even want to think about it.  
  
One step at a time, closer with every second. Three feet away, two, one. He stood behind her, now unsure of what to do or say. Her broken sobs did little to calm his aching heart. Soundlessly, he kneeled down beside her. More muffled sobs and more destruction to his soul. Unable to take it anymore, he moved his hand and placed it gently on Chi Chi's shoulder.  
  
He jumped back to his feet as she also jumped. Surprise and confusion were obvious in her eyes as she stared at Kakkarot. She blinked furiously a few times and then continued to stare at him. Words appeared to be lost to her usually sharp mind.  
  
She finally managed to stutter out a comprehendable sentence. "What...what...what are you doing in here?" Chi Chi tried to sound angry, but for some reason, being so close to him...she just didn't have the strength to act cruel. How could she when she loved him and missed him so much? She didn't care if he didn't love her, didn't care if he didn't need her. She just wanted to hear him say that he was sorry. She wanted him back so bad that it hurt worse than anything else she had ever felt before. And now, with him just a few feet away from her, she felt as if she was going to go insane.  
  
Kakkarot took a deep breath and gulped. Could he do this? Did he have the strength to do this? What if she no longer wanted him? What if she told him to go away forever and leave her alone? Taking another deep breath, he summoned up his courage.  
  
"I heard you sobbing and I wanted to know what was wrong."  
  
Her once tear stained face turned to one of pain and anger. "Since when did you care? It's not like you love me." Years later she would constantly ask herself how she had managed to say that line without breaking down completely.  
  
A look of sadness clouded over Kakkarot's face. "I care. I have always cared. Haven't I told you that?"  
  
Chi Chi turned away from him as she felt a tear begin to make it's way down her smooth cheeks. Her response was so cold it would have frozen the entire ocean. "Liar."  
  
That single word crushed him worse than any physical attack ever could. Why did she doubt him? What had he done to upset her so? Fighting back the urge to give up all hope, he took another deep breath and stepped closer to her.   
  
"Chi Chi, I have said this before and I will say it again. I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you on purpose."  
  
She shook her head and turned around to face him again, tears now cascading down her face like a waterfall.   
  
"I wish I could believe you Kakkarot, but I can't. I just can't."  
  
Refusing to give up, he kept at it. He had come this far and was not about to give in just yet.  
  
"Why? Why can't you trust me? What did I do to hurt you?"  
  
She shook her head again, no words flowing from her lips as she found it impossible to speak through the tears.   
  
Kakkarot stood dumbfounded. Once again, he found himself unsure of what to do. Looking at her tear stained face, the answer became obvious. He took a few steps forward and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her gently against himself. At first, she didn't react, almost as if she was unsure of what to do. Then, she too gave into the moment and rested her head on his well built chest.  
  
It felt so good to be back in his arms again even if it was just for a short while. Allowing herself to let out all her pain, she cried silently against him. She felt him drawing little circles on her back with the palm of his hand, trying to comfort her. Surprisingly, it made her feel a bit better.  
  
A few minutes later, she was okay again. She loved the feel of his arms. She loved the way they made her feel safe and protected from the horrors of the world. If only they could stay like this forever. But how could they when he didn't love her? She did not want to be selfish.  
  
"Why Chi Chi? Why won't you trust me?"  
  
Kakkarot's question snapped her out of her train of wishful thinking. She sighed and forced herself away from him. She had to be strong. She could not give in so easily. She already had done that once and was not about to do it again.  
  
"It's okay Kakkarot. I don't want to hold you back. I know you love Bulma."  
  
Kakkarot blinked in confusion. Bulma? He loved Bulma?   
  
"What? Since when did I love Bulma?"  
  
"But...I saw you hugging her."  
  
He immediately understood what she was talking about. So that was what this was about? Sighing again, he took her small hands into his much larger ones.  
  
"Chi Chi, you are the only girl I will ever love. You mean the world to me and I would never do anything if I thought it would hurt you."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Shh." He placed two fingers tenderly over her lips. "Let me finish. Please?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Thank you." He continued, glad that he wasn't losing her afterall. "What you saw wasn't what it seemed. I was only comforting Bulma because Vegeta had done something to hurt her feelings. I was sure you would not want your friend to be hurt." He took his right hand and lovingly brushed it across her cheeks, wiping the tears off as he did so. "Please believe me. I don't think I can stand having you mad at me like this. I need you. I can't live without you."  
  
Chi Chi was confused and speechless. Was he lying? Was he telling the truth? How would she know? Did she really mean that much to him? She visually searched every inch of his face and finally found her way to his eyes. Tears began to roll down her cheeks again as she realized that he wasn't lying. How could she have been such a fool?  
  
"I'm sorry for not having more faith in you Kakkarot. I love you so much and I was afraid that I was going to lose you. I'm so sorry."  
  
He smiled and kissed her passionately, showing her that apologies were not needed where she was concerned. She also smiled and kissed him back, understanding that no matter what, he would always forgive her.  
  
Vegeta's yell of fury destroyed the perfect moment.  
  
"Oh shi..." Kakkarot nearly jumped as he remembered what he was suppose to be doing.  
  
"What's wrong?" Chi Chi looked at him with concern.  
  
Kakkarot stood up and grabbed her hand. "Come on." Without another word, the two were off in the direction of Vegeta's voice.  
  
Arriving at their destination, Kakkarot stood in front of Chi Chi, protecting her from the danger of any flying objects. Vegeta was in a rage and was throwing different objects around the room. Toruo, not wishing to die young, stood near the door and out of harms way.   
  
"What's going on Toruo?"  
  
Toruo ducked as a monitor came flying towards him.  
  
"We arrived here and found no one. All we found was the screen saying, 'Transmission Complete'."  
  
"What about Lumo?"  
  
Toruo fidgeted on the spot, obviously nervous. "He's nowhere to be found and his ki is nowhere within this castle."  
  
"Is that why Vegeta is so upset?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what's wrong with him?"  
  
"I don't know. He just snapped and since then, he doesn't seem to care what I say." Toruo paused and then leaned over to whisper quietly in Kakkarot's ear. "I think he's gone crazy with anger."  
  
Kakkarot shook his head. Was it possible? Had Vegeta finally lost it? Was he trully crazy?  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON POWER OF LOVE: Vegeta gets saved. King Vegeta lands on Earth with another friend.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: You wanted a longer chapter and here it is. I hope this was long enough. Wasn't too boring was it? ^_^ And yes...I lied. Guess King Vegeta didn't come to Earh in this chapter afterall. Sorry. I just had a change of plans. Couldn't stand having K/CC apart anymore. =)  
  
Note to JZero: Yes, I'm talking to you Miss "I've got talent but can't admit it". *looks at watch* Where's my Chimera and A Get Together? I'm getting impatient here. *looks impatient* Hehe! You know I love you (not in THAT way!...shesh) so keep em coming.  
  
Note to Birdee: *ahem* Where's my TPWR?? Huh? I don't see any! *cries*  
  
Note to poetry lovers: If you would like, you could check out a collection of poems by myself and a fellow author. Some of my poems were up at one point but I didn't have enough to make a good collection so I took them down. If you wish to read them, go here (don't forget to review *wink*):   
http://members.fanfiction.net/index.fic?action=story-read&storyid=291296 


	18. Chapter 17 - Visions

TITLE: Chapter Seventeen - Visions  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Angel_of_One_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: None  
WARNINGS: None  
SUMMARY: King Vegeta has arrived. Fate has a dream. We visit Vegeta's mind for a bit.  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and K (G)/CC. Please read and review. I would really like to know what you guys think and I would appreciate it. This really has nothing to do with the song Power of Love.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of the song Power of Love by Celine Dion. Please don't sue me. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Tears of Love:  
  
  
"I don't know. He just snapped and since then, he doesn't seem to care what I say." Toruo paused and then leaned over to whisper quietly in Kakkarot's ear. "I think he's gone crazy with anger."  
  
Kakkarot shook his head. Was it possible? Had Vegeta finally lost it? Was he trully crazy?  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Chi Chi turned around at the sound of feet thundering towards them. A concerned looking Z team arrived seconds later, all trying to peer past Kakkarot who was still blocking the doorway.  
  
"Get out of here. It's dangerous." Kakkarot didn't bother to turn around and face them. He was too busy watching Vegeta and trying to deflect flying objects away from the door.  
  
Without the need for a second warning, the Z team began to hurry away. The urgency in Kakkarot's voice had been more then enough for them. Kakkarot turned around to make sure they had indeed gone. To his surprise, Chi Chi had not left.  
  
"Go." His voice and his eyes both pleaded with her, begged her.  
  
"I want to stay. I want to be with you."  
  
"It's dangerous. I'll be okay."  
  
Her eyes brimmed with tears as she inched up to him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheeks. Promise me you won't get yourself killed."  
  
He smiled at her as he whispered, "I'll be fine. Now go."  
  
Taking one last look at him, Chi Chi followed the retreating footsteps of her friends and father.  
  
With everyone safe and out of harms way, Kakkarot turned his attention to his friend. Vegeta's eyes seemed clouded over, almost as if he wasn't really there. What was going on? What had caused Vegeta to become like this?   
  
Understanding that questions would get him nowhere, he motioned for Toruo to come closer to him. They had to work out a plan and somehow get Vegeta to listen. There was no other way of doing it. Sure they could try to take him down physically, but that wasn't a very appealing thought. After all, he wouldn't be too happy with them afterwards.  
  
Toruo moved without hesitation and was beside Kakkarot in less then a second. "Any ideas?"  
  
Just as Kakkarot was about to spit out an idea, his senses picked up some new, very powerful beings. One look at Toruo and it was obvious that they both felt the new power levels. Kakkarot growled in frustration. They didn't need this. Not now. Why did everything bad always happen at the same time?  
  
Kakkarot looked from Vegeta to Toruo, the obvious question dancing in his eyes. What were they to do? The powerful beings had broken through the Earth's atmosphere and it was unlikely that they were friendly. Were they supposed to stay here and try to help Vegeta or go and pay a visit to the newcomers? Which of the two couldn't wait? Which of the two required immediate attention?  
  
Making a quick list of pros and cons in his head, Kakkarot decided it would be best to deal with the newcomers first. After all, who knew how long it would take to bring Vegeta back to his old self again. Who knew what it would take or if it was even possible? Kakkarot understood that there were some things in which he would never be able to help his friend with. Perhaps this was one of those things.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta stood alone on a mountain ledge in a small corner of his mind. He knew he had lost control of himself but he didn't care. He had failed again. Ever since he could remember, his life had been stained with failure after failure.  
  
Memories flooded his mind as he sat down. Picking up a nearby rock, he flung it out in front of him in disgust. Was he doomed to be a failure for life? Was destiny mocking his very existence? Called a weakling by his father, disloyal followers, and failure in love...what else could he fail at?  
  
He took a moments rest from his thoughts to survey his surroundings. He liked his new surroundings. Just the mountain ledge. Nothing else. Complete darkness. That's the way he liked it. Now, no one could mock him and he wouldn't fail at anything ever again. He smiled. This was best. Nothing could beat this.  
  
A part of him fought to see what was going on, what he was doing in the real world. He denied himself the pleasure of doing so. He wanted to, yet he didn't want to. After minutes of uncertainty and self-debating, he allowed himself a quick glance into the real world again. What greeted his sight was disturbing yet he felt too weak to do anything about it. Total destruction. He was destroying everything that he touched or went near. Sadness filled his heart but was quickly replaced with anger.  
  
Why not? Why shouldn't he trash the useless world that his physical body resided in? Then who would dare to call him a failure? A quick image of a blue haired wonder flashed in his mind. No. He didn't care about her. He didn't need her. He wanted her out of his life.  
  
Bowing his head in disgrace, he fought the flood of tears that threatened to fall. He needed her more than anything in the world and he knew it. That was why it hurt so much to see her with someone else. That was the main reason he had lost control of himself. The shock of her loving and caring for someone else was too much for him.  
  
She was the first and only girl he had ever loved. He literally slapped himself as he realized what he was thinking. Never again would it happen. Never again would he admit to loving her. He didn't need her. He could do fine without her in his new little world. Here, he could forget her and everything else he had ever known.  
  
Vegeta flinched as memories flooded his mind. He saw his father telling him how useless he was, how he was an utter disappoint. He saw Lumo and Homto's face looming over him, mocking his inability to maintain loyal followers. He saw the woman in that weakling's arms. At that point, he forced his mind to stop. He didn't need to see anymore, didn't need to remember anymore.  
  
Something else pressed at his mind, trying to break the wall of ice which surrounded it. He didn't care what it was. He didn't need to be reminded of his other failures. A mini voice began to nag at him, trying to make him let the other memories through. Standing up in anger, his voice shook even his own imagination.  
  
"STOP IT!"  
  
*****  
  
King Vegeta grinned evilly as he felt his ship land. Earth. So this was the planet that had caused him so much grief. He would see just how "great" it was and if it wasn't great, he would have to destroy it. Nothing that caused him this much trouble had ever been spared.  
  
With full confidence, he strided off the ship, getting his first real view of Earth. Trees, lots of trees. Water. Lots of that as well. It seemed to be nothing more then a planet of trees, water and weaklings. Pausing, he took a deep breath. The air seemed to be refreshing. But other then that, this planet had nothing else. Why had he even bothered with this stupid planet?  
  
A slight chuckle caused the King to turn his head. "What's so funny Frieza?"  
  
"Nothing at all my dear King. I just find the look on your face very amusing."  
  
King Vegeta scowled at Frieza but did nothing more. The King wasn't dumb enough to try anything against him. Of course he didn't like the little creature at all, but he knew he was no match for Frieza's great power. He would have to be insane to even think of fighting Frieza. But one day...one day he would kill the tyrant. Then and only then could the name 'Saiyan' truly be feared again.  
  
Turning his attention to the entrance of his ship, slightly past Frieza, he called out gruffly. "Well? Are you coming or not?"  
  
A shadow illuminated the entrance as a feminine voice replied. "Of course. I haven't seen MY Vegeta in a long time."  
  
*****  
  
Fate sat under an oak tree, silently wishing that Toruo was with her. She missed his face, his voice, his everything. She smiled as an image of him looking nervous flashed into her mind. He truly was very cute. Sighing to herself, she leaned back against the tree's gigantic trunk and closed her eyes. Wherever he was, whatever he was doing, she hoped he was safe.  
  
The nearby lake rippled softly as the wind whistled it's sweet lullaby. The sun beat down on the lone figure as she sat dreaming of the one who held her heart. A picture perfect painting on a picture perfect day.  
  
The soft crunch of a leaf caused Fate to re-open her eyes. She turned her head this way and that until her eyes fell on the source of the disturbance. Toruo. Could it really be him? She stood up slowly, heart beat increasing at the mere sight of him. Had he read her mind? Is that why he was here?  
  
She smiled at him and watched as he took small, slow steps towards her. Something didn't seem right. She wasn't sure why, but there was definitely something wrong.  
  
"Toruo?" Her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke his name.  
  
No reply. Fate blinked. Now she knew for sure that there was something wrong. He stopped advancing towards her, a look of sadness now clouding over his face. Instead, he held out his arms to her, silently calling her to him.   
  
Not sure of what else to do, she quickly rushed to his side. She reached out her arms to grab onto him, but she couldn't! Her arms passed right though his. She blinked. What? Again she reached for him and again she watched her hands pass right through him. Backing away in surprise, she nearly tripped over her own feet. What was going on?  
  
She watched as the image of Toruo waved goodbye to her. "No!" She ran towards him again, wanting him to stay even if it wasn't real. She thrust out her hand trying to grab onto some part of him, any part. Nothing. She watched the image fade slowly and dissipate until it was nothing.  
  
With a sudden jerk, Fate sat bolt upright from the oak tree. A dream. It was nothing but a dream. Or was it? Was this Kami-sama's way of telling her something? What did it all mean?  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON POWER OF LOVE: Bulma gets attacked and Lumo reappears.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Short...I know. But I wanted to get this out for JZero before she left. Afterall, how can I deny a request from such a marvelous author. Err. Sorry. Forgot. Plugs go beneath the author's note. Won't let it happen again. ^-^  
  
THE FOLLOWING NOTES UNDERNEATH ARE ALL PLUGS. IF YOU FIND THEM ANNOYING IN ANY MANNER, PLEASE, DO NOT READ. THANK YOU.  
  
Note to JZero: WHAT? You're going to be gone for a whole week? *sniffles* However am I suppose to survive without 'Chimera'? Evil evil evil! Wahhh. Please write at least one more chapter before you leave. Pretty please? *puppy dog eyes in JZero's direction* See? I even got this chapter out just for you! *is gonna go bury herself in a ditch now until JZero writes again*  
  
Note to Birdee: Dude! Where's my TPWR? I wanna read! Write write write! Either that or become inspired. =)  
  
Note to Cosmo: Here's your dedication. Happy now? =Þ Just kidding. 


	19. Chapter 18 - Friends of Old

TITLE: Chapter Eighteen - Friends of Old  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Angel_of_One_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: None  
WARNINGS: None  
SUMMARY: Kakkarot retells a horrible memory. King Vegeta and his crew find the Prince.  
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and K (G)/CC. Please read and review. I would really like to know what you guys think and I would appreciate it. This really has nothing to do with the song Power of Love.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of the song Power of Love by Celine Dion. Please don't sue me. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Visions:  
  
  
She watched as the image of Toruo waved goodbye to her. "No!" She ran towards him again, wanting him to stay even if it wasn't real. She thrust out her hand trying to grab onto some part of him, any part. Nothing. She watched the image fade slowly and dissipate until it was nothing.  
  
With a sudden jerk, Fate sat bolt upright from the oak tree. A dream. It was nothing but a dream. Or was it? Was this Kami-sama's way of telling her something? What did it all mean?  
  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta abruptly stood up. Something wasn't right in the outside world. There were several extra power levels. Who could they possibly belong to? His heart nearly froze as he recognized his father's ki. Impossible! His father? On Earth? No. It couldn't be true.  
  
As his mind raced to try and comprehend what was going on, he felt a minuscule voice nagging at him, trying to tell him something. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind marking it as unimportant. He growled in frustration. Did he want to go out and face his father, or would it be better to remain in the state that he was in now? Pondering his options, Vegeta decided to remain where he was. If need be, later on, he could return to the outside world.   
  
One thing that Vegeta failed to notice was the fact that the little space in his mind was shrinking while the darkness which encircled it continued to grow.  
  
*****  
  
Bulma walked dazedly around the castle. Something wasn't right. She could sense it. There was something amiss yet she had no idea what it was. She felt the hollow emptiness in her heart continue to grow and consume her. To make matters worse, her head hurt and her stomach felt queasy. Moaning in pain, she leaned against a nearby wall. She took slow, deep breaths and tried to make the world stop spinning.  
  
Growing more upset by the minute, she hurried to her room and slammed the door behind her. Without another thought, her emotions too much for her to take, she flung herself onto the bed allowing the tears to trickle down her cheeks. Why did she have to fall in love with such an impossible guy?  
  
*****  
  
Kakkarot yanked roughly on Toruo's armour as they neared the landing site of the intruders. Mouthing silently, he told Toruo to mask his ki. He wasn't sure yet, but if what he thought he saw was correct, then things were going to get really complicated, really quickly.  
  
Backing out of hearing distance, the two Saiyan warriors dropped to the ground. Kakkarot kept all his senses alert, feeling every movement, listening for every sound within a ten mile radius. He wouldn't let them be caught off guard or it could mean goodbye to them both.  
  
"Why'd we stop?"  
  
Toruo was clueless and had no idea what was going on. He had thought they were going to meet the intruders head first in a battle, but that obviously wasn't Kakkarot's plan. Kakkarot took one last, long look in the direction of the intruders and motioned for Toruo to follow him. Together, they made their way to the nearby woods, the same one that Toruo had been held captive in.  
  
After stumbling around in the woods for awhile, Kakkarot finally deemed that they had gone far enough. Sighing, he plopped himself onto a large boulder. He had seen correctly afterall. King Vegeta had come to Earth. It wouldn't have been so bad had he come by himself, but he had brought along some friends. One friend in particular scared Kakkarot and made him wonder what the future held for everyone.  
  
"Kakkarot, tell me what is going on. I feel so confused now. Why did we stop?"  
  
Kakkarot looked up at the naive, young warrior. "I guess you wouldn't know since you didn't go to Aster with us."  
  
"Aster?"   
  
Toruo thought for awhile. Aster? Where was that? Still unable to remember, he looked quizzically at Kakkarot.   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Moving slowly off the boulder, Kakkarot closed his eyes and tried to remember all that had happened.  
  
"Three years ago, a group of our best fighters were sent to a planet called Aster. King Vegeta deemed that it was a nice planet and the planet's inhabitants were not worthy of it. Only the best of us were sent. Our scientists and researchers told us that these Asterians had mind-boggling powers that normal warriors would never be able to defend themselves against." Shaking his head with a gleam in his eyes, Kakkarot continued. "Boy were they ever right. I went as a guard to Prince Vegeta who was to over-see the mission. It was horrible. I have tried to forget that battle, but I can't seem to do it. Sometimes, it still haunts my dreams at night."  
  
When Kakkarot didn't continue, Toruo prodded him for more information. He would not be left hanging in such a manner. He had to know what happened, what was so horrible about that incident.  
  
"Go on." He tried to sound reassuring, knowing that this probably wasn't something easy for the slightly older warrior to discuss.  
  
"Most of our warriors didn't heed the warnings given to us. They attacked thinking that this would be like all their other battles: an easy victory. They were brash and over-confident. They didn't even obey Prince Vegeta's orders to be cautious."  
  
The wind howled with sudden rage, rustling the leaves on the trees, almost as if it sympathized with the events of that dreadful day. The woods went silent, commemorating the souls of the lost.  
  
"They attacked head on, no back-up plans, not even a real plan either. All they wanted to do was destroy all the Asterians and return to planet Vegeta as quickly as possible. They split up into groups of five, each heading to the major cities of the planet. It wasn't a large planet and had only twelve major cities." Shaking his head, Kakkarot continued. "They flew into each of the cities, yelling and screaming as if there was no tomorrow. Any chances at a sneak attack were eliminated. A few of the Asterians fell due to the speed of our attackers, but once they knew we were there...that's when things got bad."  
  
Toruo's interest was now peeked. He had never heard of or learned any of this on planet Vegeta.  
  
"Asterians are weak physically, but their true power lies in their ability to mentally control people. Our warriors were totally unprepared for their retaliation. All sixty of them became walking zombies and eventually killed themselves on orders from the Asterians. They fought each other, ripped each other to shreds." Looking down at the ground, Kakkarot continued in shame at what his fellow warriors had done. "By the time I returned to inform the Prince, they were all dead already. Between the two of us, we left Aster as quickly as we could. Both of us had witnessed more than we cared to know and neither of us wanted to lose control of our minds. Once at a safe distance from the planet, the Prince and I created a large ki ball and destroyed Aster, leaving it as nothing more than crumbs."  
  
Toruo took all this information in. Of course he hadn't heard of it. The Saiyans were a proud race and would never admit to having lost so many warriors in a battle. All traces of such a battle would have been covered up to make it seem as if it had never happened. When he thought about it, he realized that he had heard something about it awhile back. He had been training one day when some of the older warriors began talking about missing elite warriors. At that time, he had dismissed it as nothing important, but now, now he thought he knew what had happened to them. Still, he felt as if his question had gone unanswered.  
  
"What a tragic lose." He closed his eyes to honour his fellow dead warriors. After a few seconds, he asked the question that plagued his mind. "What does that have to do with our current situation?"  
  
"I thought we had killed them all when we blew up Aster but I guess there were some Asterians off-planet. It only makes sense for that to be the case." Still receiving a questioning look from Toruo, he continued. "One of the people who came with King Vegeta is an Asterian."  
  
Toruo's eyes popped open in shock. "Are you saying that...."  
  
"Yeah. I think our King might be under her influence."  
  
"Her?"   
  
Kakkarot nodded. "Didn't you see her?"  
  
"No."  
  
"It doesn't matter. We have to get back to the castle to warn everyone of her potential power. I will not allow the people here to perish like our warriors did on Aster."  
  
Without waiting for a response, Kakkarot retraced his flight and flew back to the castle, ki still masked, senses still alert.  
  
*****  
  
"Are we going to stand around here like this all day?" The Asterian female's agitation was obvious in her voice.  
  
"No, of course not Anon. That is, unless you want to stay here all day." King Vegeta made an un-Saiyan like bow to the female.  
  
She waved her hand in dismissal at him. "Well then, let's get moving. I haven't seen my Vegeta in almost three full years now."  
  
Anon, the female Asterian, batted her eyelashes at King Vegeta and immediately, he picked her up and headed in the direction of his son's ki, all thought lost to his clouded mind. Frieza hung back a bit, eyes narrowed at the Asterian.   
  
She thought she had power over him and could control him, but she didn't. He was merely toying with her mind, waiting for the time to strike. Her powers were strong and he liked that. For the kind of power that she possessed, he could wait forever if he had to. After all, in order to conquer the entire universe, one needed more than just sheer, physical power.  
  
Anon took a peek from out of King Vegeta's arms at the planet her dear Vegeta seemed to have taken a liking to. It wasn't a bad looking place, but she preferred the barren look of planet Vegeta itself.   
  
A scream of terror echoed through her thoughts and brought her out of her trance-like state. Looking down, she saw a Saiyan-like guy standing over a pathetic, blue-haired, earth-woman. From her birds-eye view, it appeared as if the Saiyan was about to kill the woman as his ki ball continued to grow in the palm of his hands.  
  
"Down."  
  
Almost immediately, King Vegeta began to descend upon the unsuspecting strangers. Once his feet touched the ground, Anon jumped from his arms landing perfectly on her own two feet.  
  
Bulma looked up in shock at the new arrivals. She didn't like the looks of them and wondered why she hadn't heeded Yamcha's warnings when he told her not to go wandering off. She quickly got up and brushed herself off, knowing that she looked a mess but not caring. She decided that silence, for now, was the best approach to the situation.  
  
Lumo also turned around, anger flowing through his veins. He had come so close to killing the source of his problems and now these strangers suddenly dropped in. His eyes nearly popped out as he dropped to his knees in front of King Vegeta.  
  
"Your Majesty! I..."  
  
"Shut up you worthless piece of..." King Vegeta raised his arms, ready to finish Lumo off.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Anon interjected. "No." She circled Lumo, snickering the entire time. "Don't kill this worthless scum yet."  
  
A low growl emitted from Lumo's throat as he glared at her. "Little, ugly bitc..."  
  
Her horrendous face smiled down at Lumo who was still on his knees. Making a few small gestures with her hands, she almost laughed as she watched his face change from one of anger to one of pure stupidity. He was now under her control, nothing more than a mindless zombie under the influence of her magic powers.  
  
Already feeling sick, Bulma fainted in shock as Lumo reached over to Anon and kissed her hand. "My loyalty lies only with you."  
  
Anon smirked at her newest zombie. Pulling her hand away almost immediately, she looked at the weak, human female lying on the ground and wondered what this Saiyan wanted with her. Deciding that it wasn't worth her time to question the matter, she looked once more to King Vegeta.  
  
"Let's go. I don't have time for all this. I miss my Vegeta."  
  
Without a second glance at Bulma, the little band of warriors took off with Anon in tow.  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON POWER OF LOVE: Vegeta meets Anon.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry sorry sorry. I know my updates are coming slower and slower and I'm really sorry. It's just that work seems to get in the way so much now. And now that summer school has started...well...UGH! Anyway, thanx for your patience and please let me know what you think *hint hint*  
  
THE FOLLOWING NOTES UNDERNEATH ARE ALL PLUGS. IF YOU FIND THEM ANNOYING IN ANY MANNER, PLEASE, DO NOT READ. THANK YOU.  
  
Note to JZero: Where's my Chimera? You've had your little vacation, so where's that brilliant and wonderful fic of your's? Huh? *cries* I've been suffering from Chimera withdrawal! I expect more more more! *grins* Not too demanding am I?  
  
Note to Cosmo: Thanx for the ideas you gave me for this fic. They were brilliant. I was going to end this fic after a few more chapters, but with these new ideas, I guess it'll be going for a bit more yet. Thankies once again.  
  
Note to Mistress Storm Crow: Unless you update soon, I'm gonna keep pestering you. ^_~ 


	20. Chapter 19 - Growing Hostilities

My heart reaches out to all those who have been directly affected by the tragic incidents of the WTC, Pentagon and Pennsylvania tragedy (which took place on Tuesday September 11, 2001). May your loved ones rest in peace.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: I usually don't put my author's notes at the top (they're usually at the bottom) but this is pretty dog-gone important. As most of you are aware, the "author alert" option has been removed for us authors (unless we're paid members). However, instead of whining about it, myself and a few other authors have come up with a decent resolution to this problem. We would all like to be aware of when our favourite authors update their fics and we've come up with a way to do this. We started a mailing list with the main purpose of keeping authors/readers aware of when other authors update their fics. What happens is that when someone updates something, they send an email through the mailing list. In this manner, not only are you kept aware of other authors updating, you can keep the rest of us aware as well. If you're interested, please subscribe by sending an email here "FanfictionUpdateList-subscribe@yahoogroups.ca". Follow the instructions from there and all should go well. If you have any problems/questions/comments, please email me (email is below). Thank you for your time. And sorry about the delay in getting this chapter out. It's just that a LOT has been happening lately.  
  
  
  
TITLE: Chapter Nineteen - Growing Hostilities  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Angel_of_One_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: K/CC (a bit)  
WARNINGS: None  
SUMMARY: Vegeta meets up with his father. Bulma finds out what's been going on while she's been out cold.   
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and K (G)/CC. Please read and review. I would really like to know what you guys think and I would appreciate it. This really has nothing to do with the song Power of Love.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of the song Power of Love by Celine Dion. Please don't sue me. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Friends of Old:  
  
  
Anon smirked at her newest zombie. Pulling her hand away almost immediately, she looked at the weak, human female lying on the ground and wondered what this Saiyan wanted with her. Deciding that it wasn't worth her time to question the matter, she looked once more to King Vegeta.  
  
"Let's go. I don't have time for all this. I miss my Vegeta."  
  
Without a second glance at Bulma, the little band of warriors took off with Anon in tow.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Bulma stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was... She quickly sat upright and hugged herself; a feeling of panic spreading it's way through her body. They hadn't done anything to her had they? A gentle, reassuring hand pushed her back down again and she felt her anxieties begin to ebb.  
  
"Sleep Bulma."  
  
Chi Chi's voice was reassuring as Bulma closed her eyes, not wanting to think or fear anything at the moment. She felt herself lapse into unconsciousness as the darkness enclosed itself around her. Blissful sleep rescued her from the waking nightmare that was to ensue.  
  
*****  
  
Anon jumped out of King Vegeta's arms the minute they touched down in front of the castle. Without waiting, knowing that her personal escort would follow, she pushed the double doors aside. She threw caution to the wind, feeling invincible with such strong bodyguards. Who else in the universe could claim to have King Vegeta and Frieza with a few other elite Saiyans as their personal bodyguards? She was sure the answer to that was none.  
  
Frieza strode in after her, also seeming careless. Why wouldn't he be? The place was virtually empty save for one, very bizarre, ki. He could sense it and to him, it seemed like Vegeta's yet it wasn't Vegeta's. Something was different, almost as if the poor Saiyan had gone out of his mind. Frieza almost laughed at this thought but held it back knowing that if he laughed now, Anon would know he wasn't under her power. He was, afterall, supposed to be a mindless zombie who responded only to her wants, needs and desires regardless of the perils.  
  
"Where is he? Is he here?" Her shrill voice echoed off the walls as she turned this way and that, glaring at her escort.  
  
"Who are you referring to Anon?"   
  
Anon slapped King Vegeta without hesitation. The King did nothing further then stare blankly at her. "Vegeta of course! MY Vegeta! I didn't come all this way just to find that he's not here!" Anon seemed on the verge of hysteria at this point.  
  
Lumo stepped out from where he stood and began walking down the hallway, indicating for his master to follow. Anon smiled and followed before Lumo disappeared down the left corridor. It seemed to Anon as if hours passed before Lumo finally stopped outside a door in the upper regions of the palace.  
  
"The Saiyan you seek is two doors up ahead on your left."  
  
"Well? Why aren't we going there now?"  
  
King Vegeta stepped up beside Anon. "It would seem, my precious, that Vegeta is not himself at the moment. I would consider him highly dangerous. His power exceeds both mine and Lumo's combined."  
  
An evil smile crept over Anon's features as the words sank into her mind. So Vegeta was exceedingly strong. This was great news to her! She had always envisioned herself with a strong king by her side, to help lead her mighty army into victory after victory. The universe would be her's! There was nothing that could stand in her way now. All that was left was to get her would-be-king under her control.  
  
"Frieza! Go in there and bring him out here to see me. I want to see what my sweetie looks like now. "  
  
Fighting back the urge to gag in disgust and swallowing the lump of pride that made him want to strangle Anon, Frieza did as he was told. He constantly reminded himself that he would one day get his revenge and she would be under his power. She would learn to fear and respect him as he should be feared and respected. He would gain back what she stole from him, what was rightfully his.  
  
Anon watched Frieza inch his way towards the room with its closed doors. There was something about him that didn't seem quite right. It almost seemed as if he wasn't completely under her spell but that was impossible. Only the truly powerful could hold out against her and she was almost certain that Frieza wasn't THAT powerful yet. She narrowed her eyes at him, making a mental note to herself to keep a closer watch on him. He kind were tricky, there was no doubt about it.  
  
She lost all thoughts however, as Vegeta was pushed out the door towards her. He looked like Vegeta and his ki signature was Vegeta's yet it wasn't the Vegeta she had seen so many years ago. This Vegeta seemed lost, weak, and delusional...as if he had nothing to live for. His eyes were empty and didn't hold the glimmer which she had dreamt of for so many years. His shoulders sagged, all traces of his pride were gone. His feet dragged along the floor lacking any signs of enthusiasm. He wasn't even fighting back against Frieza's insistent prodding and pushing. Something was wrong with her Vegeta. He wasn't himself.   
  
Pushing the thought aside for the moment, she snapped her fingers and turned on her heels. "Come now. Let's go home."  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta stood on his little ridge focusing on the powers nearby. There was that of Frieza, the reptilian creature that had often sent shivers of disgust up and down his spine. Also present was his father, a few other Saiyans that he vaguely remembered and Lumo. Vegeta snarled at the remembrance of the traitor but he felt too tired to do much else. There was also another ki, one that he felt he should remember but didn't. He dismissed this as unimportant and decided that he would figure it out at a later time when he didn't feel so exhausted.  
  
Sitting down, he rested his head in his hands. What was he to do? He could try to regain control of his body but what good would that do? He would only be overcome by all the warriors present. Sure he could take a few of them out, but in the end, it would be a hopeless cause.  
  
Sighing in dismay, Vegeta lay down on the rough ground and closed his eyes. He would stay where he was for now. It seemed like a comfortable enough spot. He shut out the outer world and all its noises, but no matter what, there was always a singsong voice in his head. He tried in vain to ignore the voice, that voice which reminded him too much of her.  
  
*****  
  
Chichi paced worriedly in front of her best friend's bedroom door. Bulma seemed to have passed out for almost weeks when in reality it had been no longer than a couple of days. She wrung her hands together and bit her lip while throwing nervous glances at the door. She felt helpless and useless. Her best friend could be dying and she couldn't do anything about it.   
  
Her breathing quickened as she felt the need to scream. A hand placed itself on her shoulder, forcing her to stop and calm down. The hand turned her around and she found herself staring into Kakkarot's dark eyes. She almost sighed in relief as he wrapped his muscular arms around her.  
  
Leaning against him, she felt many of her fears leave her. He felt so warm and safe. It seemed as if nothing could harm her while he was around. Even if he had never said it to her, Chichi knew that he would die before letting any harm befall her. She could feel it in his love, the love that she always felt when she was around him. Secretly, hoping that he couldn't feel it, she knew that she would die if he were ever killed. She couldn't bare to live without him again. He meant way too much to her.  
  
"Don't worry too much. She'll be okay." His deep, rumbling voice warmed her in a way that no fire ever could. Sighing again, she hugged him in return. She was still worried about Bulma, but she wasn't as tense or scared as before. She couldn't help it. Kakkarot had that effect on her.  
  
*****  
  
A sweet scent greeted her senses as Bulma woke up from her dreamless sleep.  
  
"Bulma?"  
  
Bulma turned her head as far as she could and opened her eyes to stare into Yamcha's concern filled eyes.  
  
"Where..."  
  
The question was barely out of her mouth when Yamcha pressed his fingers gently against her lips indicating silence.  
  
"Shhh. Everything will be okay."  
  
Unwilling to remain in the dark any longer, she pushed herself up. "What's going on? Where are we? How did we end up here?" She placed a hand on her forehead as the world began to swim around once more. Forcing her eyes to remain open, she took a quick glance at her surroundings.  
  
Wherever this was, this wasn't her bedroom, or any room in the castle for that matter. This place had an eerie glow to it, making it seem as if evil creatures lurked in the depths of the shadows, waiting to pounce on innocent individuals. The walls seemed to close around her, seemingly shrinking to slowly suffocate her precious air supply. The bed itself was soft and comfortable. But even that did little to ease her fears as the pillows and blanket had a musky and old smell to them. It smelled as if they had never been used, simply stored away in the darkest parts of a decaying building.  
  
Yamcha sighed loudly and stood up from the wooden stool which he had previously been perched on. "I guess you want your answers now don't you? There's no point in delaying I guess." He turned away from her, almost as if afraid to look at her. "We were all sparring out on the yard when Kakkarot and Toruo rushed up to us shouting and yelling for us to clear away from the castle and follow them. We had no time to take anything or anyone for that matter. It was by chance that we ran into you on the way to this half-hidden cave. What were you doing anyway? I thought you were in your room? How did you end up asleep in the middle of a field?"  
  
Bulma blinked dazedly at her friend, the words slowly processing in her pounding mind. "I was overwhelmed with depression and needed some fresh air so I went for a walk. Then that Saiyan attacked me. Lumo." Her eyes flashed in anger at his name. Suddenly, part of Yamcha's explanation came rushing back to her. "What do you mean by 'we had no time to take anything or anyone'?" Even though she couldn't see his face, Bulma was sure that Yamcha had flinched at this question. A look of horror spread its way over Bulma's face. "Where's Vegeta?!"  
  
After seconds of hesitation, Yamcha finally answered in a quavering voice. "He's gone."  
  
"What?" Fresh, hot tears sprang to Bulma's eyes as Vegeta's face began to fade from her mind. "Where? Why? How?" The words came out sobbed and broken, barely audible.  
  
"He was taken back to planet Vegeta."  
  
Bulma could do no more than allow the tears to streak down her cheeks, a feeling of loss growing with every passing second. Gone. He was gone. She lay her head on her pillows once more and closed her eyes trying to subdue her tears. She suddenly wished that she could fall asleep again...and never wake up.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta felt his body wake with a start but couldn't open his eyes. What was going on? Getting to his hands and knees, he felt around himself. Why couldn't he open his eyes? Panicking, he pulled desperately at his shut eyelids. He had to see! Wherever his body was, it felt foreign and dangerous, not at all like his palace on Earth. He had to see what this new place was like before he could rest again.  
  
As he frantically tried to force his eyes open, they had been shut tight by Anon's mind controlling powers, he didn't see the darkness closing in around him. With every second that he gave into the darkness, every second that he spent in his own little corner, it made it that much more difficult to return to the real world. The shield of darkness continued to circle in on the momentarily blind warrior, cutting off his only means of escape.  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON POWER OF LOVE: Resolutions (finally) for B/V (I think...not sure).   
  
THE FOLLOWING NOTES UNDERNEATH ARE ALL PLUGS. IF YOU FIND THEM ANNOYING IN ANY MANNER, PLEASE, DO NOT READ. THANK YOU.  
  
Note to JZero: Where's my Chimera? You've had your little vacation, so where's that brilliant and wonderful fic of your's? Huh? *cries* I've been suffering from Chimera withdrawal! I expect more more more! *grins* Not too demanding am I?  
  
Note to Emerald: *cough cough* Cliffhanger. Where is the rest of 'Breath Away'? Huh? Hehe. Ebil cliffhangers.  
  
Note to Birdee: Hehe...where's my TPWR? Huh? Write write write! Post post post! And your fans tell me to tell u that you'd better hurry or else...and I have back-up. Hehe! 


	21. Chapter 20 - Resolutions

TITLE: Chapter Twenty - Resolutions  
AUTHOR: Rachel Wong  
AUTHOR'S EMAIL: Angel_of_One_83@hotmail.com  
RATING: PG-13   
PAIRINGS: B/V  
WARNINGS: None  
SUMMARY: Resolutions of all sorts for Bulma and Vegeta.   
NOTE: This is set in an alternate universe. Please do not read it if you do not like A/U's. This is about B/V and K (G)/CC. Please read and review. I would really like to know what you guys think and I would appreciate it. This really has nothing to do with the song Power of Love.  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragonball Z and am in no way connected to them. I only wish I was, than I'd have at least SOME $$$. I also do not own and am in no way related to the creators or producers or anything of the song Power of Love by Celine Dion. Please don't sue me. Seeing as how I am broke, sueing me would do you no good. =Þ  
  
  
  
  
  
Last time on Growing Hostilities:  
  
  
Vegeta felt his body wake with a start up but couldn't open his eyes. What was going on? Getting to his hands and knees, he felt around himself. Why couldn't he open his eyes? Panicking, he pulled desperately at his his eyelids. He had to see! Wherever it was, it felt foreign and dangerous. He had to see what it was like before he could rest again.  
  
As he grouped around frantically, his eyes shut tight by Anon's powers, he couldn't see the darkness closing in around him. With every second that he gave into the darkness, every second that he spent in his own little corner, it made it that much more difficult to return to the real world. The shield of darkness continued to circle in on the momentarily blind warrior, cutting off his only means of escape.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Kakkarot stood with Kami on the lookout tower wondering exactly what the elder Namekian was doing. Physically the Namekian was there, but his psyche seemed to be elsewhere. With nothing better to do, he began to pace back and forth to the dismay of Mr. Popo.  
  
"Kakkarot, could you please stop pacing like that? You're beginning to give me a headache."  
  
Kakkarot paused and looked at Mr. Popo before breaking out into nervous laughter. "Sure. If you really want me to." He didn't know why he felt so nervous. After all, Chichi and the other earthlings were safe since Anon and her crew had left long ago. Maybe it was because Vegeta's life seemed to be in immediate danger and there was little he could to do help his long time friend.  
  
Kami's eyes suddenly popped open. "Kakkarot, take this and find all the blinking dots on the screen. We might be needing them soon."  
  
Questions raced by in Kakkarot's mind as he pondered what to do. He could ask what was going on or he could do as he was told. His curiosity nagged at him but the tone in Kami's voice had held a note of urgency in it that held no room for questions. Without another thought, he blasted away after what appeared to be the nearest dot. Had he stayed to ask a few questions, he would have discovered that what he held in his hand was actually a dragon ball radar and what he was searching for were the mystical dragon balls which would grant one wish to the person who collected all seven balls.  
  
*****  
  
Frieza stared at the wall in silence, contemplating his next moves. He had grown weary of her little game and it was now obvious that she would never bend to his power. All his hopes of using her for his purposes vanished into thin air. Now, he would slowly kill her, repaying her for all the times that she had made a fool of him.  
  
A small smile flickered onto his face, as he was unable to contain the joy he felt thinking of ways to torture Anon. Oh she would pay. She would pay dearly for the insults and the abuse. Inching his way forward, Frieza set out in search of the little witch who had oppressed him for so long.   
  
*****  
  
Kami paced back and forth on his lookout point nervously. He had no doubt that Kakkarot could collect the dragon balls, all he doubted was whether or not Vegeta would want to come back to Earth. It had seemed to him as if the Saiyan prince had begun to dislike the planet with vehemence. How was he, or anyone else, suppose to convince the stubborn prince to return if he had no desire to do so?  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, back on planet Vegeta, Anon had brought hundreds of Saiyans running to her aid in hopes of fending off a bloodthirsty Frieza while she tried to escape from the monster. She should have known better than to trust him or doubt his power. Dragging Vegeta behind her, the screams of terror and pain rang through the corridors after her, signs of what Frieza was doing to those who opposed him.  
  
Dodging and weaving through the many halls and rooms, Anon soon discovered that she was, herself, lost with no idea of where she was going. Stopping, she listened for sounds of Frieza's path of destruction only to find that there was none. Silence crowded around her as she sat down dejectedly glaring angrily at Vegeta.   
  
"It's all your fault!" She hissed at him.   
  
No response.  
  
A snicker caused her to turn around. Her body froze in shock as she stared into the heartless and ruthless eyes of Frieza.  
  
"Hello Anon. Now Goodbye."  
  
Seconds later, she was no more. Power and creature both vanished into the depths of the after-life. Her miraculous powers would do no more harm to the minds of the innocent...or in this case, the not so innocent.  
  
Turning his attention to Vegeta, Frieza smirked at the obviously blind warrior. "Exiled and yet you returned eh? I shall deal with you as I see fit." Raising his arms, Frieza began to build a ki blast so strong that it could destroy an entire army.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta could feel his heart pounding against his chest as if looking for a way out. He had to see, had to get his vision back. Without warning, his eyes popped open causing him to gasp in pain. It was like pushing with all your might to open a door only to find that someone had already opened it leaving you sprawled out on the floor.  
  
Getting to his feet and rubbing at his eyes, Vegeta glared around himself in desperation. Why did everything seem so much darker than before? No. He couldn't stay here anymore. No matter what happened, he had to get out.   
  
Taking to the air, he flew off the ground and began to head in any random direction hoping it would take him somewhere. He had to go, where he wasn't sure. All he was sure of was that he had to get away from wherever he was. He had to find a way to see into the physical world again.  
  
*****  
  
Kakkarot looked at the radar. Only three balls left. He hoped that he wouldn't be too late for whatever Kami needed the balls for. He had a feeling these balls would be extremely important in determining the outcome of these unexpected events.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta felt pressure building against his body, not allowing him to pass the wall of darkness. He could see light not far off, but the darkness would not allow him to penetrate through it. He was stuck. Despair and desperation growing in his heart, he was set to give up. He turned to fly back toward his ledge where he would accept his fate willingly when suddenly, an image of that cursed woman flashed through his mind.  
  
Anger, pain and so much more that he couldn't explain began to course through his veins, giving him an extra boost of energy. He surged at the shield of darkness one last time, giving it everything he had. To his surprise, it gave way, allowing him to fly toward the tiny specks of light. Pushing the thought of her out of his mind, he directed all of his attention to flying toward the light.  
  
He was forced to close his eyes as he grew closer to it, the brightness being too much for his eyes. With a sudden jerk, he found himself in control of his body again. He flexed his arms, checking to make sure every bone and every muscle was in working condition. They were.  
  
"What?!" A startled shout of anger drew his attention away from himself and toward the monster, Frieza. "You're okay? I thought you had lost your mind!"  
  
"Maybe I did Frieza. But now you're going to lose your life." Before Vegeta could raise his arm, Frieza unleashed his ball of energy downward. Vegeta stared in awe. Frieza was going to blow up his planet! Glaring in hatred at Frieza, Vegeta threw himself against the monster. If he were to die, he would make sure to take Frieza with him!  
  
The two warriors fought viciously, each unwilling to lose to the other. Fists flew and kicks were exchanged, as the two became nothing more than blurs to the naked eye. Meanwhile, below, the remaining Saiyans rushed about, trying to find pods and ships that could take them away from their doomed planet.   
  
Ships and pods blasted off but Vegeta refused to allow Frieza to escape. He would have to pay for the thousands of lives he had destroyed. Knowing he himself could not keep up the fighting much longer, he flew toward Frieza and jerked up at the last second. Flying around behind him, he held onto him tightly.  
  
"It ends here Frieza."  
  
Concentrating his energy into one massive ball of destruction, he managed to hold onto Frieza despite his wild movements in attempt to get free. Releasing the ball from of energy from both hands, he blew Frieza up into millions of pieces, vitally ruining himself at the same time.  
  
*****  
  
Vegeta lay in the depths of his sub-conscious, not caring that his essential liquids were seeping out of his body or that in seconds, his planet would blow up. The once enormous pain was lessening with every second as he felt himself losing a grip on life. He just wanted to die and have it over with. He no longer cared what happened to him. He had enacted his revenge in a round about sort of way and he had nothing else to worry about.  
  
"Vegeta?"   
  
Vegeta's mind whirled in near panic. It was her voice. What was she doing here? Impossible! She was supposed to be back on Earth. Trying in every way he knew how, he attempted to block her voice out of his mind. It was a futile attempt, as her voice seemed to grow stronger the harder he tried. Too exhausted to continue fighting, he gave up his struggle against her.  
  
"Vegeta?" She was calling his name again. Hoping that if he didn't respond she might leave, Vegeta ignored her.  
  
"Vegeta?" She called to him a third time. Her voice seemed more desperate this time and he yearned to return her call. "I know you're here somewhere."  
  
He could hold back no longer. "What is it woman?"  
  
Vegeta thought he could hear her sighing with relief as his sub-conscious self pulled itself up into a standing position. He crossed his arm in the usual Vegeta posture, face as uncaring as ever before.  
  
Vegeta nearly fell over again as he saw her approaching him in his mind. This was absurdly impossible! There was no logical way for her to be in his mind like this. She seemed so real! He fought against himself as he wished to do nothing more than hold her in his arms. But he held back. She meant nothing to him after all.  
  
"Hi Vegeta." A nervous smile flittered across Bulma's face as he eyed her with vengeance. "It's nice to see you again." Vegeta gave no response. "So how are you anyway? I haven't really seen you in awhile."  
  
"Hmph. What are you doing here woman?"  
  
"Why can't I be here?"  
  
"Why can't you just leave me alone?"  
  
"Why can't you just talk to me?"  
  
With every question Bulma drew closer to him.  
  
"Why can't you see that you're not wanted here?"  
  
"Why can't you see that there's no where else I'd rather be?"  
  
"Why must you torture me like this?"  
  
"Why can't you see how much it hurts me to be away from you?"  
  
Vegeta opened his mouth to reply but found that no words came out. Whatever he had been expecting, that wasn't quite it. His mouth remained opened as he tried to form complete thoughts in his head.   
  
"I miss you Vegeta." Her voice shook audio ably as tears began to stream down her cheeks. She wiped them away with the back of her hand as she tried to regain her composure. "Please come back to Earth. We all really miss you."  
  
Vegeta had regained control of his emotions and that cold, incalculable look had made its way back onto his face. "I have no reason to return to Earth. I wish to remain here."  
  
"What about us Vegeta?"  
  
"I could care less about Yamcha or even Kakkarot for that matter."  
  
"No." Tears had returned to her face once more. "I meant us. You and me." The last part of her sentence barely made it out as her body was racked in sobs.  
  
The stone wall around Vegeta's heart crumbled again as he wished to do nothing more than take her in his arms and hold her forever. He quickly swallowed the growing lump in his throat as he thought of a vicious answer to give to her. The image of her holding that human was still sufficient to make his blood boil over.  
  
"There is no 'us'."  
  
His words bit through her like a knife slicing through butter. She screwed her eyes shut and took in a sobbing breath. Opening her eyes again, she matched Vegeta's glare and stood with her shoulders raised. She took one step towards him, then another and another until they were mere inches away from each other.  
  
"I don't believe you Vegeta." Her eyes glared piercingly up into his. "If you can kiss me, look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me, than I'll believe you."  
  
"Hmph. Pathetic human. Who says I will give in to your petty demands? I, the great Prince of all..."  
  
He was quickly cut off as Bulma pressed her lips against his. All comprehendible thought was lost to the Saiyan prince as he kissed his bonded soul mate. Oh how he had wanted to hold her, to kiss her like this for so long. He gave in to his instincts and wrapped his arms around her, returning her feverish kisses with his own. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. All that mattered was that she was in his arms again. His arms, not the human Yamchas''. His.  
  
Time meant nothing to the intertwined lovers as they held each other, trying to make up for the time that had been lost. Finally, slowly, Bulma pulled slowly away from Vegeta's body.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
"What?" His voice was still harsh yet his eyes held tenderness in them that she had not seen in a long while.  
  
She forced the tears out of her eyes before looking at the man she so longed to be with. "Do you...do you love me?"  
  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the little woman he held in his arms. A small part of him argued that he didn't want her, didn't love her, and didn't need her. She had hurt him and he could never forgive her for doing that. But there was another part of him that suddenly sprang up. A part of him who reassured him that regardless of what happened, regardless of what she did, he would still love her as much as he loved her now. He opened his mouth to reply, the two sides still fighting things out in his mind. He intended to give her an ambiguous answer, one he could take back if the need arose for such a case.  
  
"Yes." His answer startled him as Bulma wrapped her arms around him in delight. He blinked a few times, still very confused about his own answer.   
  
Before he could say anything else, she was jerked roughly from his arms. Her eyes popped open in shock. She began to fade! He rushed after her, all his pains seeming to have disappeared.  
  
"BULLLLLLMAAAAAA!"  
  
  
  
NEXT TIME ON POWER OF LOVE: Wowie! That was LONG! Anyway, the next chapter is the Epilogue. Heh. I'll actually manage to wind this thing off in an even number of chapters. Woo hoo! Coming REAL soon.   
  
Note to JZero: J! Where have you gone? No chapter in...a long time!! I'm dying here! :(  
  
Note to Cosmo: Hehehe. This one's for you. For all the time's you've pestered me about this fic.   
  
Note to everyone: I would really appreciate it if you'd leave me a nice lil review (you do that in the lil box beneath this message). Just tell me what you think. It would mean a great deal to me. But if you don't want to, that's cool too I guess. Much love to everyone, even if you don't review. ^_^ 


End file.
